Mistakes and Breaks
by Miraclestar006
Summary: Life, love and Rock N Roll. Can Katniss and Peeta find a happy ending in a world full of hurtful mistakes and life changing breaks? AU/HE Rated M for language and adult themes #rockerpeeta #everlark #hea #hungergames #everlark #peeta #katniss
1. Tonight,Tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to the hunger games. The plots all mine though.**

 **AN: Hi everyone its miracle Star! I pulled this story and revamped it, so welcome back if read it and if your new I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Critics are always welcomed, meanies are not. I don't have a upload schedule but I've got a big part of the story done already so you would have to wait long.**

 **Ok now on to the story.**

 **Chapter 1 : "Tonight Tonight"**

" _**We're going at it tonight tonight. There's a party on the rooftop top of the world. Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it" - Tonight Tonight Hot Chelle Rae**_

I wake to the sound of my phone going off. Blinking the sleep from my eyes I see one of my best friends Johanna Mason's face scowling back at me. " Jo, are you kidding me! Its 9:30 in the morning" I growl.

" Whatever brainless get your lazy ass up, were meeting to shop for Madge's party tonight".

Ugh I forgot that was today. I mentally slap myself for not getting out of that earlier. Don't get me wrong Madge is cool, but parties aren't really my thing and I had promised Jo and Annie I would go.

" Fine, where are we meeting?".

" The mall in one hour. Cool?" she replied. I nodded before remembering she couldn't see me.

" Yeah, sure thats cool. See you in an hour".

After I'm finished I fish some dark jeans and a green t shirt out my closet. I plat my hair in one long braid, I put some cute silver earrings in and head out my room.

Coming down the stairs I see my Uncle Haymitch on the couch looking one breath away from death.

Seven years ago my little sister Prim and I had to come to live with him here in 12. My dad died and our mom couldn't care for us anymore. Well I should say she didn't care for us. All she did was lye in the bed all day, while we starved for months before someone noticed.

Haymitch was my fathers older brother and next of kin.

He's what I like to call a functioning alcoholic.

"Haymitch?" I say shaking his shoulder. He stirs rubbing his rough hands over his face repeatedly " what girl?".

I roll my eyes scowling down at him " I'm going to the mall with Johanna and Annie. Prim is upstairs sleeping. She needs to be at Rues by 2pm for their sleepover. You have to take her".

He grunts something closing his eyes once more.

" I'm serious Haymitch, 2 o'clock " I press. Prim has been looking forward to being with her best friend all week. I would hate it if the old drunk forgot and disappointed her. Its happened before.

" I hear you girly, she'll get there. No need to get sour. Have a drink loosen up" he says waving me off. I roll my eyes and make a mental note to call and remind him again.

When I finally get to the mall I park and text Jo and Annie to see what store their in. While I wait I decided to walk around and maybe find a pretzel. I round the corner to the right and collide with something solid, dropping my phone and keys to the floor.

As I straighten I realize the solid things a person, a very handsome man with a mop of blonde curls and concerned ocean blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. Are you okay?" he ask.

His voice sounds is gentle, smooth and a tad bit irresistible.

"Oh, umm yeah, I'm fine. It happens all the time. Don't worry about it" I ramble and bend down to retrieve my items but so does he, causing us to bump heads.

I wince rubbing my forehead and quickly snatch up my phone. He shakes his head opening his mouth to speak but just shakes his head smiling.

Was he laughing at me? Really?

I roll my eyes and mutter an apology before dashing off in the direction of the store.

I hear him calling out something but I don't stop to listen, how dare him laugh. I mean really the nerve of that beautiful man. Beautiful man? What has gotten in to me. Ugh

***M&B****

" Ok so you run into a gorgeous hot blonde guy and run off? What the fuck Katniss?" Jo says with her eyebrow raised in question.

Annie snorts laughing and I scowl. More laughing at my socially awkward ass. Just what I need.

" I know I know. I'm a complete dork. I just didn't know what to say and I already embarrassed myself enough, so I ran" I shrugged.

" All I know is if that were me I would have faked an injury and asked him to carry me off into the sunset" Annie says wiggling her eyebrows.

Jo scoffs and I roll my eyes " Oh yeah and Finn would have taken that real well ". She scowls playfully back us knowing were telling the truth.

Finnick Odair was her boyfriend and my best friend Gale's bandmate. He had auburn hair and sea green eyes. He was also a cocky bastard but hey whatever floats Annie's boat.

" Ok, so back to this party tonight, what exactly is the dress code?" I ask looking through a random rack of dresses.

" This is Madge Undersee's 18th birthday Katniss. You cant wear jeans" Annie says gentle like she's coddling a child. I huff shaking my head. Am I really that bad.

" Here brainless, go try these on" Jo says handing me an arm full of dresses. I scowl and know half are a 'no' just based on color alone.

I quickly find an empty changing room and get to work on the torture.

The first dress I take off immediately when I look in the mirror and see the amount of cut outs it has. Number two I try on because its hot pink. Enough said.

The third is a cream velvet mini dress that fits like a glove. It doesn't give of too much to wear I feel exposed and the material feels nice against my skin. I walk out a call for Jo and Annie, who have claimed the rooms next to me.

Annie comes out first in a blue and teal mermaid print bandage dress that matches her eyes perfectly. It has black spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. " wow Kat, that looks perfect on you. I'm kind of jealous".

I scoff shaking my head " thanks Annie you look amazing. None of us can pull mermaid print off like you". She blushes with a big smile when Jo steps out with a silver and black metallic mini dress. Its low cut and criss crosses in the back.

" No need to tell me I look hot, I already know" she says grinning like the chesire cat. I roll my eyes smiling " oh Jo, your such a modest lady".

Annie laughs and Jo gives me a good natured middle finger.

We hit a couple more stores in search of shoes and accessories before Joe called it a day and proclaimed she was starving.

***M&B***

When we finish eating we part ways promising to meet at the hotel we booked for tonight. We figured it was responsible being that we planned on getting plastered at the party tonight.

Gale and Finnick would be meeting us at the party since they'll be performing. Madge requested them personally. I think she has a bit of a crush on Gale but I know for sure its unrequited.

He and Jo have been eyeing each other for years but neither of them has any balls to speak up.

When I'm closer to my car I start digging around in my pockets for my keys and suddenly stop when I realize I don't have them.

My mind starts to race with all the possible scenarios that could have happen. 'did I loose them in the store?' 'Was I mugged?' 'How did the mugger take them without me knowing?' 'Oh God I've been mugged!' 'Haymitch is going to kill me!'

Then out of no where a voice pulls me out of my panic attack. "Hey!"

I spin around and see the same blonde guy I ran into earlier leaning against my car. "Looking for these?" He says swinging my keys in his hand.

I take them clutching them to my chest and blush realizing how crazy I must have look right now.

" How did you get them anyway? Did you mug me? Are you stalking me?" I say narrowing my eyes at him.

" What? no! you ran into me…literally" he laughs and I scowl. " You dropped your keys and I tried to get your attention but you kinda ignored me and disappeared."

" Oh " I say suddenly feeling ashamed by my actions.

Then it hits me " wait how did you know which car was mine?" I say eyebrow raised.

He looks down smiling while his face turns red with a blush. " I swear I'm not a stalker..i just …uh…drove around the lot pressing your alarm button until I found it" he says chuckling.

I press my lips together suppressing a smile.

" well thank you…" I trail off

"Peeta" he says sticking his hand out. I take his hand in mine and find his hands are big and rough, not like ashy rough but like a person who works a lot with their hands. Its nice and sort of comforting.

" Well, thank you again Peeta". I smile and let go of his warm comforting hand. I mean his hand, his nice but normal hand. Gosh what is wrong with me today.

" so I don't get to know your name?" He says with a lopsided grin. I can't help but smile at his adorable expression.

"Its Katniss " I say even though I will probably never see hime again.

" We'll Katniss I have to get going but it was great running into you today. We should do it again sometime." He says with a chuckle.

I blush and give a small wave and watch him walk until he's out of my view. I get in my car and put my head on the wheel willing myself to forget about Peeta and his beautifully intense blue eyes.

I groan in frustration and start the car.

***M&B***

 **AN: tell what you think in a review**


	2. Where did the party go?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to the hunger games. But the plot is all mine. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2 : "Where did the party go?"**

" _ **This is the story of how they met, her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes,**_

 _ **And when she touched him he turned ruby red. A story that they'll never forget, never forget"**_

 _ **Fallout Boy, Where Did The Part Go**_

" Lets go bitches!" Jo says as we make our way in the hotel elevator. We all met up at the hotel around 4 and got ready together. Jo wore her black and silver metallic mini dress with her hair in a sleek bob framing her heart shape face.

Annie's dark hair was in loose curls that fall effortlessly down her back making her look like a real mermaid. I decided to wear my hair in a fish tail braid that rested on my right shoulder. Simple yet elegant.

The elevator doors open and we make our way to the lobby and out the hotel doors, just as our ride for the evening pulls up.

A sleek black 2017 Range Rover Suv, compliments of Jo's dad. She caught him cheating on her mom again, so he bribed her with money of course.

Her parents relationship is as backwards as ever, just last year she guilted her mom into taking her on a $8000 shopping spree for the same thing.

Our driver introduces himself as Blight and holds the door for us to climb in.

***M&B***

We pull up in front of the mayor's house about twenty minutes later and blight opens the door for us to climb out. When were out he closes the door and tell Johanna he'll be back around midnight to pick us up.

" Wow " Annie says looking at the mansion looming over us. It was a cream brick building with a lot of windows and two large lion statues in each side of the front door.

The hedges scalped in odd designs and behind us in the middle of the circular drive way was a large water fountain with cherub babies spitting water.

We follow the other party guest in and up the grand double staircases with a huge chandelier in the middle to the ballroom.

I immediately see the stage with a Dj in the corner and a sea of people dancing.

Of course Johanna immediately switches to party mode " catch you guys later I'm going into the jungle to dance".

She takes off and disappears in the middle of the crowd.

" Don't worry I won't leave you until Finnick gets here and is done playing" Annie says winking.

" Thanks I feel so much better" I say dryly. She laughs and pulls me to get drinks at the bar near the front of the stage so we'll see the band better when they get here.

We dance for a while after that until Madge's voice is heard on the mic introducing Finnick and Gales band.

Annie starts jumping up and down and squealing like a kid on Christmas.

I get why she's excited, her and Finn are perfect for each other even though she's kinda famous for being able to tame the famous Finnick Odair. Before Annie he couldn't keep it in his pants for an hour, but once he meet her, he never looked back.

I look up to the stage and spot Gale on his guitar and send him a quick wave.

He waves back and shifts slightly and I see a guy in the back sitting at the drums and I'm shock by who I see.

Peeta.

What the hell is Peeta doing in a band with Finnick and Gale?

No, this isn't happening, When did they get a new drummer? What happen to Titus? This day just gets better and better.

Annie must see the stress on my face when she ask " what's wrong Kat?"

I look at her with wide eyes and point to Peeta. " That's hot mall guy ". She looks at him and smiles widely. " damn, he is hot Katniss. And he plays the drums. Drummers are always hot."

I wave my hand up and down in front of her face. " earth to Annie, remember Finnick?"

She rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone. " What are you doing? " I ask.

" Texting Johanna, this is big Kat. He's hot and you've got as much charm as a rock. You need all the help you can get with him".

I glare at her and let out a huff. " who says I even want him? "

She looks at me with one eyebrow raised. " Yeah okay, just don't be mad when some other lucky girl scoops him up".

I open my mouth to argue but the band begins to play and my eyes fall right to Peeta.

***M&B***

I stood in place watching Peeta play throughout their whole set.

They performed a couple more songs and I couldn't keep my eyes off of how his muscles would flex through his white v-neck t-shirt. My mind started to drift to what he might look like without it.

Lucky just then Jo comes up and pulls me from my thoughts.

" Hey brainless, you gonna go talk to drummer boy or just stare like a creepy stalker. Cause if your not I'll gladly take him off your hands" she says wiggling her eyebrows.

I shake my head at her and sigh " Jo I wouldn't even know what to say if I did and he's probably not even interested".

" God you really are brainless sometimes. The guy drove his car around the mall so he could find your car and then waited to give you back your keys. He could have just left them or turned them in. Or he could stolen your car like I would have done." She says smirking.

And right on time I see Gale and Peeta coming in our direction. Jo follows my line of sight and smiles. She gives me a half salute and walks off just as they come up.

" Catnip, how's it been?" Gale says taking me in for a hug.

" I'm good, you guys did great up there" I say avoiding Peeta's eyes.

" Yeah well we just recruited this drumming prodigy" Gales says pointing to Peeta. I nod and He continues " oh by the way this is Peeta, Peeta this is -" before he can finish Peeta cuts him off.

" Katniss, right?"

He looks to Gales confused face and says with a laugh " We ran into each other at the mall earlier"

I blush and Gale just shrugs " so where did Jo run off? I didn't get to say hi"

" she's probably refilling her cup. you should go and ask her dance" I say teasing him.

He blushes and playfully shoves me " shut up Everdeen, I'll see you later." He says and heads off into the direction of the she went.

I realize after a moment I've been left alone with Peeta. We both stand their awkwardly until he speaks first. " So Catnip, how do you know Gale and Finnick"

" Gale is my best friend and Finnick is dating my friend Annie." I say and he nods knowingly.

Then there more awkwardness " So your the new drummer. I would have never guessed."

He smiles and rubs a hand through his hair nervously. " yeah, it's more of a hobby though. I hope I didn't suck to bad up there though"

" No you were awesome, I could keep my eyes off you." I say quickly regretting the words. Had I really just admitting to eye stalking him. I'm sure I'm blushing a scarlet red because he looks just as red as me.

His beautiful blue eyes lock with my gray ones and before I can speak my view of Peeta is blocked by big head full of blonde curls. I shift to the side into Peeta's view again.

" Hi I'm Glimmer, I just wanted to tell you that you did so good up there..."

I miss the end of her sentence when I notice her hand rubbing up and down his arm. Of course Glimmer Perkins would go after the same guy as me. Damn why did Annie have to be right all the time.

I can't help the twinge of jealousy I feel and I have to put my anger in check because unfortunately he isn't mine.

Glimmer screams groupie with her bright red tube dress that barley covers her boobs and ass. Looking over to Peeta I see his eye lock with mine and are silently pleading for me to get him out of this.

Without thinking I go and wrap my arms around His waist and kiss his cheek, which caused her to remove her hand. " Baby, I'm tired of dancing, lets go and get some drinks" I say placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh cactus, I didn't know you two were dating or that you were dating anyone for that matter" she says forcing a smile.

" Its Katniss and yeah, we ran into each at the mall one day and the rest is history" Peeta says.

Glimmer gives another forced smile and tightens her grip on her cup. " oh how cute."

" Yeah, I couldn't be happier " I say letting go of his waist and grabbing his hand l to lead him away.

Rage is written all over her face and Peeta just shrugs at her then turns to follow me out.

Once were clear of the dance floor and safely at the bar I drop his hand and sit on a stool.

" I'm sorry about that... I didn't know what else to do and..." before I can finish Peeta cut me off when his lips crashed into mine.

My eyes go wide and I'm shocked, frozen in place. After a second I get over my shock and my eyes flutter closed as I return the kiss.

His lips are warm and surprisingly soft. Im not sure what to do next and contemplate pulling away when I feel Peeta's hands cup my cheeks. I mirror his movement and bring my hands to his cheeks.

I feel the light stubble on his chin and lightly run my finger tips over top of it. He must take this gesture as a green light to continue because I feel his tongue graze my bottom lip asking for entry.

Before I can talk myself out of it I part my lips slightly. The feeling of his tongue dancing with mine is an indescribable sensation. This kiss isn't rough or awkward but tender and caring. It feels safe, warm and comforting. I feel my heart beating faster and a warm sensation run throughout my body.

He pulls back and to my surprise I make a sound of disappointment. His intense blues meet mine and he gives a shy smile. I feel the blush rush to my cheeks and bite my lip nervously.

What on earth has this boy done to me. I just meet him today and I'm already kissing him.

" So.. Um..that was fun.." I say trying to break the silence.

He chuckles and gives me a nod. " yeah, I..um..I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there."

" So you go and kiss every girl that does you a favor uh?" I tease.

" What? No! And you kiss me back as I recall" he smirks. I feel the blush creep up and scold myself for being so affected by this boy.

" So anyway, what made you join the band?" I ask.

" I filled in for Titus on a gig when he couldn't make it. Apparently he hasn't been coming to practices and flaking on the band so I replaced him." He says with a shrug. It's so odd how comfortable I am with this guy. I'm mean he's practically a stranger but he feels like home.

" I find it odd that I practically just made out with you but I know nothing about you." I say.

He hops up on a stool next to me " Ok what do you wanna know. I'm an open book."

I smile and began to ask question after question. I learn that he sleeps with the window open. He has two older brother, both named after bread as well, Wheaton and Rye. His favorite color is not bright orange but a soft orange, like the sunset. His last name is Mellark. He is an amazing artist and his parents own a bakery.

I tell him just as much about me too. I tell him about Prim and let him know his parents aren't the only ones who were adventurous with names. He now knows my favorite color is any shade of green and I promise to show him how handy I am at archery.

I even surprise myself by talking about my fathers mining accident.

" I'm so sorry Katniss. That's terrible. It seems like he was a big part of your life." Peeta says pulling me in for a hug. I wipe a stray tear off my cheek and say " yeah, he was my everything. He taught me everything I know about archery. He was great."

He's silent for a moment before speaking again. " I wish I could have met him. He sounds like a hero almost."

I look up to him and nod. " he was my hero".

Peeta pulls me in tighter and I naturally melt into him. We stay melted until we're interrupted by a voice.

" Peeta, breaks up...oh sorry did I interrupt?" I turn and see Finnick and Annie right beside him with a huge grin on her face.

I scowl at her and peel myself from Peeta. He turns to me with a sad smile that I return. He hops off the Stool and extends his hand.

I give him a questioning look and he says " aren't you gonna watch me play? You know since you couldn't keep your eyes off me earlier." He teases.

I roll my eyes dramatically and take his hand hopping down. " whatever Mellark".

He laughs loudly and we follow Annie and Finnick over to the stage.

When we get there and I see Finnick give Annie a kiss and tell her something in her ear that makes her blush. I can't help but think if that could be me and Peeta one day.

I shake my head to will the thought away, I'm getting ahead of myself.

" Well I guess I have to head up there now." Peeta says nodding toward the stage.

" Yeah I guess you do, but I'll be here watching" I say with a chuckle. He smiles and places a light kiss on my left cheek before turning to the stage.

I spot Annie and walk over to her smiling like a silly lovesick kid.

" We'll I guess you didn't need our help after all" she says smirking at me.

I roll my eyes still grinning and turn my attention to the stage. My eyes land on Peeta's beautiful blues and he gives me wink before he starts out the song with his drum. Just like earlier I'm hooked.

***M&B***


	3. Centuries

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to the hunger games. The plots all mine though.**

 **Chapter 3: "Centuries "**

" _**Some legends are told. Some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me remember me for centuries" - Fallout Boy, Centuries**_

It's been a couple weeks since the party and I've seen Peeta almost everyday between hanging out and me sitting in on band practices. They've been getting lot of local gigs since Madge's party.

Jo, Annie and I try and make as many as we can. Like tonight their playing at the beach for grad night so we thought we'd go and support.

Throwing on a pair of jean shorts, a white T-shirt and converse I grab my keys and phone off my bed and head out the door. Prim is out with Rue tonight so I don't have to worry.

I pick up Annie and Jo on the way so we can meet the guys at the beach before they go on.

Jo comes stomping out of her house with Annie in toe and I can tell she's irritated with my tardiness. "what took you so long brainless, damn I'm ready to party."

I roll my eyes at her and pull out of her drive way " you better be grateful your drunk ass will have a ride home tonight and were not partying. Were going to support the guys and help out as best we can."

Annie laughs from the back and Jo flip us both off.

"Shut up, don't act like your doing this for me or to help lug heavy ass equipment around, we all know you'd jumped at the chance to go see drummer boy" she said with a smirk.

I try an glare at her but cant help my smile breaking through "whatever Jo, I could say the same about you and Gale".

Her cheeks tint pink earning me another middle finger.

When we finally get there we pull up besides Gales truck where the guys are unloading their stuff. I see Peeta carrying a large part of his drum and can't help the smile that stretches across my face.

Annie jumps out and over to Finn wrapping her arms around him while Jo punches Gale playfully in the arm. I wish they would just get together already, this school yard flirting is really painful.

I get out and make way over to Peeta who meets me half way and wraps his arms around my waist picking me up and twirling me around.

I wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself while I let a series of girlish giggles before he sets me back on the ground.

He leans in and places a chaste kiss on my lips and then buries his face in my hair. " I missed you".

" I missed you too" even though we talked on the phone last night.

We stay like this until Gales loud voice brings us out of our world. " hey love birds, can we finish this or what?".

We both laugh and reluctantly pull apart.

We help the guys finish setting up and then go to the front of the stage to watch their performance. I steal a glance at Peeta and he gives me his signature wink before they began to play.

***M&B***

When the guys come off the stage I see a man in a black suit walk up them and they talk for a while before he hands Finnick a card and walks away.

The guys talk quietly before making their way over to us grinning like happy idiots.

" what's got you all giddy?" Jo says.

Gale looks at Finn and Peeta before he says anything.

"we'll?" She presses.

" That guy in the suit is a music producer looking for new talent. He gave us this card and wants us to come and audition for his people tomorrow at noon." Gale says.

I hear Annie scream and hug Finnick. I think Jo and I are in utter shock because she's still staring at Gale and I'm speechless

When I finally find my voice and say "wow"

Peeta chuckles and pulls me in for a tight hug "you wanna go take a walk on the beach?"

I nod yes and he grabs my hand leading me to the away.

We walk along the shore in a comfortable stealing glances and smiles from one another.

" So how do you feel about all this audition stuff?" I ask breaking the silence. He looks over to me and shrugs.

" I mean I don't really know what to make of it. This whole band thing was sort of a hobby and now its real. I feel like I don't deserve it. I just joined D12, I'm sure Titus is gonna be pissed".

" Peeta, Titus was a really sucky drummer". I deadpan. He chuckles and nods his head knowingly. " I'm serious though, don't doubt this opportunity because of him." I say.

He nods " your right, I should be grateful I'm even being included. I always thought I would take over the bakery when my parent retired. At least that what my mom planned. May dad will probably be happy for me. He know how much I love it".

This is a first, Peeta doesn't really talk about his mother much. His dad and his brothers all the time but never his mom.

" Well I'm sure she'll be happy, her son is going to be a famous drummer. What parent wouldn't be happy their kid is succeeding " I say. He smiles sadly and shakes his head.

" You don't know her, she's sucks the happiness out of everything"

I stop walking and look at Peeta with concern but he just shakes his head again and pulls me to him ending the conversation.

I lean into him and he tightens his arms around my waist pulling me towards him as if he try to absorb me.

I laugh and leans down capturing my lips.

I return the kiss and he slides his tongue along my bottom lip. I part my lips slightly and he plunges his tongue in to wrestle with mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and my hands find his hair. His hands go on either side of my hips and he pulls me even closer to him.

He trails kisses from the corner of my mouth to my jaw, then down to my neck finding my pulse point and sucking, making me let out an embarrassing moan.

Just then someone walks by yelling " get a room!".

Peeta stops and laughs against my skin. I roll my eyes and drop my hands to his waist.

He rubs the spot on my neck where he was just sucking " umm..I might have given you a hickey".

I take my phone out and use the camera as a mirror and gasp when I see a bruise already forming.

" Thanks Peeta, Jo's never gonna let this go"

He laughs and kisses me on the forehead " I'm sorry baby, I'll try to be more careful next time."

He doesn't seem sorry at all. Boys.

" You know I never asked you to be my girlfriend, have I?" My eyes widen and my heart might have just jumped out my chest.

"No you haven't. You might want to before another drummer boy comes and scoops me up" I tease.

Chuckling Peeta nods " your absolutely right about that". He steps closer to me cupping my cheeks in his warm hands and placing a tender kiss to my lips.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you be my girlfriend?"

I pretend to weigh my options and laugh " of I will, who else will bring me special bakery treats everyday".

Peeta scoffs " and here I thought it was my good looks and charming personality".

" Yeah well, thats all great but its your cheese buns I really stay for. And speak of food, I'm starving"

He chuckles "Ok well lets see where everyone is and maybe we can all go out to get something". I nod picking up my shoes and head back to the stage.

We talk to the group and decide to head over to the diner for a breakfast dinner.

I don't even get a chance to buckle in before Jo pokes me in the same spot Peeta bruised and starts in on me.

" so you and drummer boy run off and bang or what?"

I cover my neck and glare over at her " damn it Jo, really. Why is that the only thing you think couples do? I mean really Peeta and I just took a walk on the beach and talked."

Annie lets out an 'aww' in the back, Jo however rolls her eyes and starts laughing " really because that hickey says different"

I scoff and began driving off behind the boys.

15 minutes later we pull into the Ihop parking lot and Finnick checks us in where were seated almost immediately at a larger booth in the back corner.

Annie and Finn take the middle, Gale and Jo take the left and Peeta and I take right.

Our waiter Darius takes our drinks and we look over the menus.

" So what song do you guys think we should play tomorrow. We need to make it a great one" Finnick says to everyone.

I see Gale and Peeta look at Finn and then each other and just shrug.

Finn sighs dramatically " really guys I know I'm the face of this band but really I need Input. I mean I'm already doing most the work with the looks" he says motioning to his face and body playfully.

The whole table burst out laughing and he rolls his eyes.

The guys debate songs until Darius comes back with our drinks and takes our orders. I order a spinach omelet and Peeta orders so stuff French toast. Gale and Jo order strawberry banana pancakes. Annie gets a cheese omelet and Finn orders a smiley face chocolate pancake.

" What, there fucking delicious" he says when we stare at him.

Darius takes our menus and tells us our order will be out shortly. I instinctively lean into Peeta and he drapes his arm around my shoulder to pull me closer. I glance across the table to Jo and Gale and note that they seem to be fooling around under the table when Jo lets out a small squeal and nuzzles her face in Gale shoulder.

Gale looks at her with a smirk and I immediately twist my face in disgust and look away to Annie and Finn, who are laughing at some private joke.

Then I finally lay my eyes on Peeta who I see is staring right back at me. I smile widely at him and he returns it.

" What are you staring at Mellark?" I ask him teasing.

He chuckles and leans in close to my ear " only the most beautiful girl at this table".

He places a chaste kiss on my temple before lean back. I swear even the smallest contact with this man gives me goosebumps.

I place my head back on his chest an inhale his scent of cinnamon and vanilla with a hint of man musk.

Just then Darius and one other guy shows up with the food. We all eat in a comfortable silence and then make plans to meet up at the audition at 10am the next day.

***M&B***

When I wake up the next morning I descend the stairs to the kitchen and find Prim making cereal.

"Hey little duck, your up early. What are doing today?" I say kissing the top of her head. After my father died and mom lost her mind Prim was the only one in the world I was sure I loved.

" Katniss I'm 14 now, stop calling me little duck. And I'm hanging with Rue, Rory and Vick today. We're doing some early school shopping before things get crazy next week." She says wiping my kiss off.

I completely forgot about school. I mean I graduated last year but I forgot prim is starting high school this year. I guess she's not my little duck anymore.

" Well get yourself some good stuff and tell Haymitch to give you some extra money since your going to high school now" I tease, rubbing the top off her head.

She groans but then smiles at me " thanks Katniss"

I wink at her and grab a banana before climbing the stairs again to get dress.

By the time I pick Jo and Annie up and head to meet the guys it's 9:45am. We quickly stop to get Starbucks which Jo insisted on.

" I just think that if I have to wake up this fucking early someone should get me coffee. Perfect logic to me."

I roll my eyes and reach out for the cups in the drive thru.

" You better hope they don't kill us if we don't make it by 10".

She waves me off drinking her coffee and I haul tale to the building where there holding the audition at.

I see the guys outside the building and sigh a relief that were not late.

"Cutting it close there Everdeen?" Finn says. I point over to Jo and he chuckles while shaking his head.

I look for Peeta and see him pacing on the steps and walk over to him.

" Hey beautiful" he says enveloping me in his arms.

" Hey, you ok?" I ask as he starts pacing again running a hand through his blonde curls.

" I'm just a little nervous that I'm going to mess up and ruin our chance of getting this deal. "

I take his face in my hands and give him a tender kiss. " your going to do great, just forget about them and look at me, just like you did at the party."

He nods and gives he another kiss. I move to deepen it but Peeta is yanked away by Gale and Finn.

" Show time Mellark, plenty of time for that later" Finn says and I blush.

When we get in the boys head for the stage while Annie, Jo and I sit in the middle sections of the auditorium. There are three people sitting in the front row of the stage. I recognize one as the man from the beach.

I lock eyes with Peeta before they began and he gives me his wink.

When they finish the man from the beach stands up and walks over to the stage and shakes Finnick's hand and they chat for a minute before the guys leave the stage.

They come up the rows to where were seated and sit with us.

" So, what did they say?" Jo ask.

Finn smiles nervously " nothing really, just that they enjoyed the performance and that he'll call us back when they've decided. They still have one other band to hear".

We sit and watch as the other band sets up and plays their song. Their good. Their sound is more pop than the boys. I just hope thats not what the produces are looking for right now.

When their done we all stand around for a while when we see the produces leave out into a room to deliberate.

I get nervous when a woman comes out and motions for Finn, Gale and Peeta to join her.

Jo, Annie and I wait by the stage.

Ive adopted Peeta's pacing and Annie starts picking at her nails while Jo looks at me like she's gonna punch me. She hates it when people pace.

" Fuck brainless stop! Your getting on my last nerves!" She yells.

I mutter a sorry and began to rock side to side on my legs, another thing she hates. She huff and gets up to strike but I'm saved by the guys coming out the door.

" Well?" I ask

Jo huffs " please tell her or she'll start pacing and rocking and then I'm going to have to kill her." .

They laugh and Peeta comes and pulls me in for a hug. " we got it! They're going to make us rock stars!"

I squeal and jump up and down. I see Jo and Annie doing the same. They go through the whole meeting and then comes the big news " they want us to play a pre party in a few weeks for the up coming music awards, we need to be in Capital by Monday."

I'm shocked and frozen. " wow, umm, wow that's great Peeta, really. You guys are gonna have a blast".

Next week, I wasn't expecting it happening that fast. That's only two days away not counting today. Where does that leave us. I guess I should have know. It's not like they can be huge stars living here in this small town. I knew it would have had to end soon.

Peeta pulls me from my thoughts by leaving chaste kissed all over my face.

" Katniss, I know we've only known each other a short time but I want you to come with me. I couldn't have done any of this without your support. Please say you will?"


	4. Best day of my life

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to the hunger games. The plots all mine though.**

 **Chapter 4: "Best day of my life"**

" _**I had a dream so big and loud. I jumped so high I touched the clouds**_

 _ **Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh. I stretched my hands out to the sky**_

 _ **We danced with monsters through the night. Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh" -American Authors, Best Day Of My Life**_

What the hell did he just say?

I looked at him shocked and at a loss for words.

"Katniss?" He says gently.

I couldn't possibly go, what about Prim. This is her first year in high school, I can't leave her alone. I know Haymitch could take care of her no problem but she's my responsibility.

"Katniss?" He tries again.

Finally I find my voice and say " what about prim? I can't leave her Peeta."

His face falls and I see the disappointment in his eyes " of course, I'm sorry Kat".

"Catnip she'll be fine. My mother is still around to help plus Rory and Vick will look after her in school. You've always put everyone else first, what about you Katniss. This would a chance to get out and see the world." Gale pleads.

He makes a good case but I still don't know. What if Prim needs me. I cant just abandon her like our mother did

"Why don't you think about it and give me an answer later Ok?" Peeta says.

I nod my head and he gives he light kiss on the cheek.

" Alright lames we need to celebrate. How about we meet up tonight and party. I'll text you guys the details." Jo says.

We all agree and part ways. I drop Jo and Annie at home and then head to mine to talk to Haymitch.

Luckily when I get there he up and hasn't had a chance to get shit faced yet. " Hey sweetheart"

I give him a wave and a tight smile following him into the kitchen " Haymitch I need to talk to you about something".

He grabs some toast from this morning and sits at the table " what is it sweetheart, I swear I don't have any money. Your sister beat you to it this morning.".

I chuckle knowing he can't say no to Prim. no one can really, she's too adorable.

She had Peeta bringing her cookies and treats every time he'd pick me up.

"I don't want your money Haymitch. Gales band kind of got picked up by this record company and they're going to LA…"

He looks at me and holds his hand up to stop me " so the question your dancing around is can you go with your little boy toy right?".

" He asked me to go with him, yes but I told him I had to talk with you first about Prim". He nods head and I continue " it's not that I don't want to go but I don't think I could leave Prim.

She's my responsibility and I can't just leave her like our mom did us.".

Sighing Haymitch drops his toast and looks me in the eyes " looks sweetheart don't hold your life up just because of Prim. I know I'm not the best role model but i'll try my best for her. Your father would want you to get out and explore the world. Prim will be fine, she's not little anymore. She doesn't need you to hold her hand every step of the way."

He's right of course, she basically told me herself this morning.

"So when do you leave?" He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

" Beginning of next week."

" Well have fun sweetheart" he says taking his toast and moving to the living room.

***M&B***

" Hey little duck. Can we talk" I ask coming in her room.

She nods and pats the space on her bed next to her.

" So you know that Gales band had an audition today. They got offered a chance to play in the capital at an pre party for the music awards."

Prim nods vigorously " yeah Gale called Rory while we out shopping. He's going to be so famous! Omg Katniss were going to know an actual famous person".

I laugh " Yeah, well Peeta asked me to go with him and I thought I might go but I wanted to make sure you were Ok with it first. If you don't feel comfortable with staying here with Haymitch that's fine I'll stay , it's up to you."

She nods taking a second to think about it.

After a minute she sighs and smile up at me "Katniss I think you should go, I'm fourteen now. I love you and I'll miss you but I'll be fine. Haymitch is great. He likes me better anyway. You should go and have fun."

I smile giving Prim a tight hug. We stay embraced until my phone starts to buzz alerting me I have a text.

I look down and see its Jo with the details for tonight. Apparently she got the penthouse hotel room in the hotel we stayed at.I wonder what dirt she dug up on her dad this time.

Prim and I hangout for the rest of the day looking at the clothes she bought and hearing about her nerves for high school. She helps me pick out an outfit for tonight which ends up being some black skinny jeans and nice graphic T when its time for me to head over to the hotel.

When I get there I walk over to the elevator and press the top floor number.

I reach the room and walk in to see everyone already here. Jo and gale are making drinks in the kitchen, Finn and Annie on the couch and Peeta is walking over to meet me.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out earlier. I know we haven't known each other long but I just thought it be fun to go together and spend more time together. I don't want you to feel pressured to go and leave Prim. I would never do that to you."

I smile and kiss him tenderly " Peeta I talked to Prim and Haymitch. They both want me to go. I want to go, if you'll still have me".

A wide smile takes over his face and I can see all his perfect white teeth. "really, your going? Am I dreaming?"

I shake my head and laugh at him. He grins and then lifts me off the floor and spins me around shouting "she's going everybody!"

I hear whoops and whistles and I can't contain my laughter.

Peeta puts me down and steadies me in his arms until the room stops spinning.

Gale and Jo come in the living room with shot glasses " alright people lets get it on!"

It burns going down and I make a sour face which makes Peeta laugh.

After an hour and four shots later the penthouse is packed with people. Jo must have invited our whole generation.

I take turns dancing with Annie and Jo until I make my way over to Peeta. He grins at me and I hold my hands out for him to come dance with me.

It's probably all the alcohol I've consumed that's giving me courage but I don't care, all I want to do is dance.

He grabs my hands and lets me pull him to the middle of the crowd. I put my back to his front and began to rock my hips to the song. Peeta's hands find my hips and push me back into him. I wrap my arms around his head and we rock to the rhythm together like we're the only ones in the room.

Grinding my ass into him earns me a low groan, so I do it again and Peeta bends down to my ear whispering " what are trying to do to me?"

He place a kiss on the sensitive skin below my ear and then sucks lightly. I lean my head for better access and he chuckles.

I turn around so that I'm face to face kissing him. He quickly moves to deepen it, pulling me closer to him by my hips. I break away first panting and breathless.

"Bedroom" I whisper to him. He kisses my one last time before I lead him off across the penthouse.

As soon as the doors closed Peeta's lips are back on my mine. I moan as I feel his tongues slide into my mouth and his hands fiddling with hem of my shirt.

Breaking apart I strip my shirt off along with my bra and Peeta looks at me in shock before quickly matching my actions.

I push him back onto the bed and straddle him with my knees on either side of his hips.

My lips find their way back to his rocking my hips with his. He moans into my mouth and I grin against his lips.

His hands come up my sides and cup my breast rolling my nibbles with his thumbs.

"Peeta"

My breath hitches in my throat and my breathing becomes erratic. He sits up with me in his lap looking at me through glassy eyes as he moves down to catch one nipple in his mouth.

My breathing stops and I feel electric pulses race straight to my core. Peeta continues his ministrations moving from one to the other while my fingers run wild through his hair and the back of his neck.

The feeling he's giving me is so good but I need more and I can tell Peeta is thinking the same by how hard he feels underneath me.

I pull Peeta back and run my hands from his shoulder down his chest and trace the line of blonde hair that disappears in his pants.

" Peeta I need more.."

His eyes widen and he nods flipping us over in one quick motion. He trailing kisses from my neck to my collarbone and down past my breast only stopping at the top of my jeans.

He looks up at me for a silent approval and I nod and he undoes my button hooking his fingers on the sides of my jeans and panties.

Once I'm bare in front of him, he stands and rids himself of his jeans and boxers quickly.

I reach out for him and he hovers over me looking into my eyes searching for any hint of doubt before continuing.

I smile at him bring my hands to his chest and down past his stomach stroking him. He is thick, hot and hard as steel.

" God Katniss, that feels amazing" he says kissing me soundly. I stroke him a few more times before moving him to my folds.

"Please Peeta" I whisper. His eyes flutter close and he nods silently. He replaces my hand with his and I grab hold of his shoulders when I feel him slide in.

We both cry out at the contact, him more from pleasure.

Peeta leans down kissing me with as much focus as he can muster and I wrap my legs around his waist bringing him deeper.

"Fucking shit" he mumbles in my shoulder.

His movement start to become erratic and I can tell he's about to fall off the edge.

I feel his hand move down and touch me making me moan and meet his thrust faster.

"Fuck. Are you ready Kat, I'm gonna cum, I need you to cum with me" he pants out cause me to fall off the edge bringing him with me.

 **Don't forget to review and follow for updates!**


	5. American beauty

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to the hunger games. The plots all mine though.**

 **Chapter 5: American Beauty**

" _**I think I fell in love again, maybe I just took too much cough medicine. I'm the best worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet, the best worst thing" -Fallout Foy, American Beauty/American Psycho**_

My head is pounding and my mouth feels like someone stuffed a massive amount of cotton balls in it.

I squint trying to take in the scene before me, clothes all over the floor and sheets askew. Then I turn to see a very naked sleeping Peeta.

I note that I'm naked too and judging from the soreness I feel, we definitely did the deed last night. I close my eyes and will myself to remember.

All I recall are bits and pieces like the shots, dancing and making out with Peeta then nothing.

"Morning beautiful" Peeta yawns stretching his still naked body. I turn to face him and smile. He sits up slowly and kisses my temple. I have no idea what I'm suppose to say to him. I feel like I should be freaking out but I'm not, this feels so right.

" Katniss, about last night...are you ok?" He's looking me in the eyes with concern etched all over his face, I swear he can read my mind.

Smiling I nod my head yes " I'm fine Peeta, I just wished I remembered it. Do you?"

" No, we were pretty buzzed last night. I just put two and two together with us being naked in a bed".

I chuckle and then groan. " ohhh it hurts to even laugh, I'm never drinking again"

He laughs agreeing with me.

" We should get up, its already noon." I say glancing at the clock.

Peeta groans and sits up. I grab the sheets and bunch them up around me to cover. He laughs and bends down to get his clothes unaffected by his nakedness.

I can't help but stare at the masterpiece in front of me as he dresses. He's beautiful, every last piece of him.

Peeta catches me staring and smirks " eyes up here Everdeen".

I blush and throw the nearest pillow his way. He laughs walking over to me leaning down for a kiss, which I happily return.

"Text me later." He says and walking out the door.

I slip out of the bed and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and throw my clothes on.

When I finally come out the room I find the girls in the kitchen. Annie's drinking a vitamin water and Jo is downing some pills that are most liking nursing her hangover.

" please tell me you have more of those." I say to Jo. She smirks and then swallows handing me the pill bottle and a bottle of water from the fridge.

I take two aspirins and sit next to Annie on the stool.

Jo leans on the counter and looks at me with a raised eyebrow " so you gonna tell how big drummer boys stick was or not?".

I swear I almost choke on my water and look at her in shock.

" Oh, come on brainless, it's no secret you guys got it on last night. Half the building heard you" she smirks.

" What!"

I look over to Annie for conformation. " Finnick and I were making out in the hall when we heard. It was pretty erotic, like a porno" she says smirking.

I grimace and cover my face with my hands. "Why do I even hangout with you guys again?"

***M&B***

I spend the rest of my day hanging out with Prim. I take her shopping and to the movies. Then we go to the cheese cake factory for Dinner.

After dinner we meet up with Gale,Vick, Rory and Posy at a near by park.

" Hey Hawthorns" I say greeting the group.

They all wave in return expect Posy, she runs straight into me for a hug. Her small seven year old body wraps around me like a vine and I smile widely at her.

Prim and Rory start walking over to the swings but not before I tell them I'm watching them closely.

I know prim has a huge crush on him. They both nod and I see the deep blushes on both their faces.

"way to ruin young love brainless" Gale says.

I scowl waving him off "she's too young for love Gale."

Gale scoffs " I had my first kiss when I was 12".

"Whatever Hawthorne, you can't even tell Jo your madly in love with her".

His mouth opens and closes comically and I double over laughing. " seriously watching you too interact is painful. Just kiss her and get it over with".

" How do you know we haven't already" he smirks.

I pause searching his eyes " Since when?".

" Since the audition. We met up and hung out after you dropped her home" He blushes.

" And you've been seeing each other ever since?" I press. He shrugs and I roll my eyes. Boys.

I cant believe she didn't tell me though. And the nerve of her teasing me about Peeta, I am so getting her back.

I smirk mischievous at Gales and he sighs. " Damn, I shouldn't of said anything".

"No, you really shouldn't have"

A while later we head home and prim helps me pack my last few things up.

" I can still stay prim. I don't have to go. Peeta will understand."

She shakes her head vigorously. "No, I don't want you to stay. I'm just going to miss you."

I pull her in for a tight hug and kiss the top of her head. " I'm going to miss you little duck. I promise i'll call when I land and we can face time all the time, Ok?". She nods and hugs me tighter.

We pull away and finish packing my stuff in suitcases. I'm not taking much, just clothes, shoes and electronics of course.

I lug the bags down the stairs and put them beside the front door before heading to bed. Our train leaves around 1:30pm and it takes an hour and to get to the station.

Once I'm settled in my door opens and I see Prim make her way in my bed cuddling to my side. I wrap and arms around her and hug her tight drifting off to sleep.

***M&B***

The alarm goes of at 9am sharp waking both Prim and I. She wraps herself in my blanket and heads downstairs while I head to the bathroom for my morning routine.

My phones rings 30 minutes later with a call from Gale telling me the producers sent a van to pick us all up. They already have Annie, Finn and Jo and Gale and are on the way to me in five. So I quickly finish dressing and meet Prim downstairs for goodbyes.

I see her sitting on the couch still in my blanket with Haymitch next to her, surprising sober.

She stands hugging my waist tight " I love you Katniss, have fun and don't forget to call and send me a picture of every celebrity you meet".

I laugh " you got it little duck. Be good and tell Rory to mind his manners". She rolls her eyes and blushes as a horn beeps outside.

Haymitch surprise me by grabbing my suitcase and duffle and taking it to the van. I hug prim one more time and head out the door.

Before I get in Haymitch stops me and pulls me into a tight hug which I return.

" Your dad would be so proud sweetheart. Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all". I nod and pull back watching him return to the house.

I get in the van and wave to Prim and Haymitch until they become little specks in the sunlight.

Ten minutes later we start to turn deeper into the rich part of the city and I ask Gale where were going and he tells me the next stop is Peeta's house.

I've never actually been to Peeta's house. He always insist coming to me, from what I see I can't understand why. These houses are huge.

We pull up to a big tan colored stone house with white trim and a dark brown roof.

Gale gives me his stern face and tells me to stay in the car while he goes to help Peeta. He gets out and knocks on the door.

A woman in her late forties with blond hair and a tight pinch face answers. I assume she's Peeta's mother.

Her face twisted in anger and her nose high in the air. This woman screams snobby. She yells something back inside the house and I see Peeta finally emerge with his bags.

I open the door to help him and that's when I catch his mothers eye. "You stupid little shit. You bought that trash to my house!" she screams at Peeta. He follows her line of sight and his eyes widen when he sees me.

He turns to Gale who gives me the "what the did I tell you" look. I scowl back.

Peeta grabs the rest of his bags quickly and makes his way over to me.

His mom still screaming " Your never going to be anything if you keep hanging around sluts like that! Why can't you be like your brothers! Stupid fucking idiot!".

Peeta pushes me back into the car with his bags and tells Gale to go.

What the hell just happen. Why was his mom saying all those things about me, what did I do. I never even meet the woman. Is this what his family really thinks of me.

Is this why he never bought me around, do I embarrass him?

The next twenty minutes is filled with an awkward silence and Peeta trying to hold my limp hand.

The van pulls into a Starbucks and tells us we have ten minutes before we head back on the road.

Jo is immediately out the car with Gale trailing after her.

Peeta and I get out so Annie and Finn can go in since their stuck in the back.

As soon as were alone I lay into him " I need some fucking answers and I need them now Peeta".

I don't even give him time to speak before cutting him off " I mean what the fuck did I do to her, I don't even know her!" I shout.

He stays quite and runs his hand though his hair. "do I embarrass you Peeta, is that why you never invited me over".

His head shoots up and he looks me right in the eyes, wiping away the tears I didn't even now were falling.

" Of course not Katniss, I didn't invite you over because I didn't want you to have to witness that. My mother hates me, hates anything I do or love. She's hated me since birth. She just needed someone to blame for me not doing what she wants and unfortunately it was you".

He sighs shaking his head " she doesn't want me to be happy, and you make me happy Katniss. I love you"

I take his hands in mine, kissing his palms "you love me? Really?".

Grinning he leans down capturing my lips " of course I do, how could I not. Your beautiful inside and out". I smile and wrap my arms around his neck kissing him hungrily.

" Oh look, the love birds are back in love" I hear Jo tease.

I smile pull apart from Peeta. She walking with her venti coffee and Gale trailing behind her as usual.

I flip Jo off and Peeta laughs as we all head back in the car.

Finn and Annie head back two minutes later holding hands and laughing in their own world.

We finally make it to the station and we file out grabbing our bags.

Peeta slings my large bright green duffle on his shoulder and grabs his with the other. I smile and roll my suitcase alongside him.

We check in and grabbing our tickets and claiming a section of seats without any hassle.

Peeta and I sit in a corner watching the trains take off out the large glass windows while we wait.

I look around and notice a bakery near and right on time my stomach starts growling. Peeta looks up at me in amusement and I roll my eyes.

" I'm going to the bakery over there, you want anything?".

"yeah I'll come too"

He gets up and walks over to Gale who has his head phones on and looks to be sleeping. Peeta gently grabs his phone out of his hand and turns the volume to the max.

Gale jumps up and crying out like he's just been shocked.

Peeta and I walk away quickly when Gale yells " fuck you Mellark"

We laugh walking the short distance to the bakery.

The smell of fresh baked goods envelopes me as we walk into the tiny little place and I take my time looking the at the glass case full of breakfast delights.

" See something you want Kat?" Peeta ask.

I bite my lip looking over the display once more and fine a lonely cheese bun in the corner. I point it out and Peeta pays before I can object.

He hands me the cheese bun and I'm too hungry to argue with him.

"So good" I sigh.

Peeta looks over to me with an amused face " are they better than mine?"

I shake my head immediately "no Peeta, you know your cheese buns are the best".

"Thanks, I feel better knowing you won't go and find comfort in another mans cheese buns" he says with a smile. I laugh and shake my head.

We get back in time for the others to tell us its time to board the train.

The woman at the door checks our tickets and shows us to our seats in first class.

I take the window seat next to Peeta in the third row with Gale and Jo in front of us and Annie and Finn in front of them. The stewardess goes through all the safety precautions and before I know it were pulling off.

I look out the window and say a quite goodbye to Prim and the little town I've come to know as home.

 **Don't forget to follow and review!**


	6. Lovers in Japan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to the hunger games. The plots all mine though.**

 **Chapter 6 : Lovers in Japan**

" _ **Lovers keep on the road your on, Runners until the race is run**_

 _ **Soldiers you've got to soldier on, Sometimes even right is wrong" - ColdPlay, Lovers In Japan**_

Its been about 6 weeks since we got to the capital and its taken some getting use to it all. I called Prim the second we landed and all she keep asking was what celebrities I've seen and to send her pictures.

They moved us into a awesome penthouse apartment. It has 3 bedrooms and three baths. Dark hardwood floors and cream walls. High ceiling in the common areas and bedrooms. 2 wall to floor windows in the living room with a flatscreen and gas fire place.

The kitchen has dark cabinets and stainless steel appliances with a hug island in the middle. All the bedrooms have a walking closet and attached full bathroom. Plus the balcony overlooking the water.

Its all so amazing but the guys have barley had anytime to enjoy it.

I've seen very little of Peeta with all the studio and practice time they had to put in. The studio also had them doing small shows and opening for bigger names at concerts.

They hoped to build a fanbase before the awards so they wouldn't be just some random band performing.

It seemed to be working, the more promotions they did, the more positive feed back came in. They now had a band page on all the big social media platforms with at least 3500 followers.

I know he cant help it and I shouldn't be mad because I made the choice to come here with him but I am.

I miss spending time with him. The only time we talk anymore is when he comes back and most times he sleep within five minutes.

Most times its just Annie, Jo and I trying to figure out what to do. I don't know how many more times I can go shopping and out to eat. We don't know our way around yet so we try and stay close.

The record company is sending over a stylist for us today so thats exciting I guess.

Effie Trinkett, their manager says we have to look camera ready and simple mall dresses just will not do.

She's really annoying and her voice makes me want to cut my own ears off. Needless to say we cont really get along.

I get up to shower and brush my teeth before meeting Jo and Annie for the fitting. I throw on some sweats and a t shirt knowing I'm just going to have to change anyway.

Walking into the living room I find a man with his back to me arranging dresses on a rack.

"Hi, uh who are you?"

He turns around and smiles. " Hi I'm Cinna, your stylist.".

I nod and shake his hand.

"Ok so lets get this started" he says after Jo and Annie come in. He looks over each one of us before pulling out three dresses off the rack.

The first dress he hands to Annie. Its a purple bubble dress with a pretty sweetheart neck line.

The next is tight short black and gold dress with a deep V neck line which obviously belong to Johanna.

The last one he hands to me, a pale pink tube dress with a long chiffon skirt. He tells us to try them on and see how they fit.

I slip in to the dress and get Annie to zip me up. Its perfect. Cinna smiles widely gesturing with his finger for me to twirl and I do. The dress is beautiful and makes me feel beautiful in it.

Annie and Jo needed minor adjustments but other wise happy with his choices too.

Cinna tells us that his team will be with him the day of for hair and make up.

Then he goes over what shoes and accessories he'll bring and how we shouldn't worry about anything.

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully slow so I decide to just go in my room and get an earlier start on sleep. After about an hour I hear Peeta come in and climb into bed with me.

" Hey, stranger" I say trying to keep the edge of out of my voice.

After a minute of silence I turn over to see he is in fact sleep. I sigh in frustration and turn back over to try and sleep myself.

The next morning I wake up and am surprised to still see Peeta laying there. I sit up against the head board and poke him in the forehead. His eyebrows furrow together and I laugh.

He opens his eyes slightly trying to adjust to the light.

" morning " I say brushing the loose blonde curls out of his eyes.

He smiles and mirrors my position "morning beautiful".

" Do you have to leave for practice or something?"

He shakes his head " nope not until soundcheck tomorrow morning. I'm all yours" he says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

" Oh really, is that right" I say moving to straddle his waist. I've missed the feel and taste of his lips. He pulls me closer into his lap and snakes his hands under my night shirt.

"I need to take a shower"

Peeta smiles and places a kiss on my jaw, neck and collarbone. " So do I, we should take one together."

I look at him with my eyebrows raised and he gives me a sheepish smile " you know, to save water and shit".

"Is that so Mellark?"

He nods and I get up and began to shed my clothes walking toward the bathroom.

I look back at him one last time before stepping out of my panties " you coming? We have to save water and shit right?" I say in my best seductive voice.

I watch his face still in shock and his Adams apple bob up and down before he mimic's my actions and follows me in.

Peeta and I spend the rest of the day with just the two of us. I show him the giant luxury pool in our complex and try to teach him to swim.

Then we go to the board walk and eat cheese fries and shop. I bought bunch of tourist stuff to send to Prim and Haymitch. Peeta buys a shark tooth neck he swears is cool but really just makes him look like a wanna be surfer.

When we notice it getting dark we hurry to the beach to see the sun setting. I take a picture and tell Peeta he has to paint it for me one day.

" Im sorry I haven't been around so much, I know its bothering you"

I sigh shaking my head " its fine Peeta, I know you have a lot practice and this performance is a big deal. I'm just use to getting to spend time with you whenever I want".

He smirks and kisses me nose " I love you Kat, I swear I couldn't do any of this without you".

I smile leaning my back against his chest and savor the feeling of his arms around me. This moment is so perfect I wish I could freeze it and stay her forever.

But unfortunately it becomes too dark to stay and we trudge back home to shower and sleep.

***M&B***

I wake up around the next day and of course Peeta is already gone. I sit up and quickly regret it when my stomach lurches.

I quickly jump in the bathroom and empty my stomach of last nights dinner and probably that midnight snack I ate.

Serves me right for eating two ice cream sandwiches at three in the morning.

I brush my teeth and head out to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Johanna is sitting on the couch watching Maury with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, while Annie reads in one of the arm chairs.

"Morning girls"

"Check again sleeping beauty its past noon" Jo says looking at me. Reading the clock on the way I see she is indeed right, its 12:30.

Damn I must have been wiped out from yesterday.

" What time do all the festivities start" I ask.

Annie looks up from her book and checks her phone. " you've got about an hour and a half to prepare according to this schedule Effie emailed me yesterday".

Ugh, great. Effie decided Annie was the most responsible out of the three of us so she get all the info, which is totally fine with Jo and I.

I hurry an make a spinach, cheese and mushroom omelet to eat while I sit and watch mindless TV with Jo and Annie.

We were ending our second episode of jerry springer when Cinna arrives with his team of stylist. In a matter of minutes our penthouse was turned into giant beauty room.

Cinna makes his way over and introduces Octavia, who will be working with Annie, Flavius whose working with Jo and Venia who is helping me.

The boys arrive around 3 and are whisked away by their stylist and Cinna's partner Porsha

By 5pm were all waxed, plucked, showered with hair and make up done.

Venia helps me into my dress, shoes and accessories as she gushes over me and tells me she can't wait to see Peeta's reaction.

I see Octavia and Flavius doing the same to Annie and Jo which makes me feel a hell of a lot better.

When were finally done we huddle up and compliment each before we hear the boys make their way out to the living room.

They each have on the same type of suit. Black jeans, black v neck shirt and a fitted black blazer with a pocket hanky to match each of our dresses.

I notice Porsha must have tamed Peeta's unruly blonde curls and I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed, I love them that way.

He takes in my whole appearance and smiles " damn you look gorgeous, baby"

" thank you, you don't look so bad your self" I say with a smile.

He quirks and eyebrow up at me " really, cause I feel like a backstreet boy".

" Haven't you heard backstreet boys are back" I laugh. He shakes his head and I take a picture of us to send to prim later.

Effie arrives ten minutes later and leads us to a limo that will take us to the awards.

Well no turning back now.


	7. On top of the world

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to the hunger games. The plots all mine though.**

 **Chapter 7 : On top of the world**

" _ **'**_ _ **Cause I'm on top of the world, ey, I'm on top of the world, 'ey**_

 _ **Waiting on this for a while now, Paying my dues to the dirt**_

 _ **I've been waiting to smile, 'ey, Been holding it in for a while, 'ey**_

 _ **Take it with me if I can, Been dreaming of this since a child.**_

 _ **I'm on top of the world"- Imagine Dragons, On Top Of The World**_

I now know what Effie meant by camera ready.

Finnick and Annie step out first then Gale and Jo followed by Peeta and I. All I see are cameras flashing. I squeeze Peeta hand willing myself not to do anything embarrassing unit we make in to the stage.

Jo Annie and I stand to the side in the v.i.p. section while the guys go on. I snap a few picture of celebrates I know Prim would want to see while we wait. A singer name Enobaria, an actor name Gloss and his sister Cashmere.

I see the famous tv host and show runner Ceaser Flickerman climb the stage grabbing his mic of the stand smiling. He's wearing an shiny metallic suit with matching silver hair, eyebrows and lips. No one but him could ever pull it off.

"Good evening Panem! Are you ready for a special treat!". The crowd cheers and screams and you can barley hear him introduce the band.

" Tonight I bring to you all the way from the outskirt districts, D12!" The crowd cheers louder and I think my ears are about to bleed with all the screams.

Ceaser Flickerman exits the stage and the guys start to play.

I record a couple songs for prim, catch some of her favorite celebs dancing to the music and of course Jo and Annie freaking out when we see actor Brutus Collins walk pass and wink at us.

When they finish one of the record producers comes on stage and tell the crowd how their a new upcoming band signed with capital records and will be starting a tour soon.

After he finishes the guys are bombarded with new people wanting interviews and pictures making Effie rush Jo, Annie and I off into the building to our seats.

Once the guys return the night goes by in a flash. The music and performances were amazing as usual. And On the way out the guys were stopped for more questions and pictures about their upcoming tour.

We stop for food in the limo and gush about all the people we saw and how great the crowds reacted to them. Peeta talks excitedly about the tour and how he cant wait travel the world.

When were home Im so tired that I only find enough energy to change and wash my face before I fall face first in the bed and curl up to Peeta.

***M&B***

Three days later I wake to my stomach lurching and my treat burning. I'm out of bed in a flash running to the toilet where I empty all the left over content in my stomach from the night before.

Peeta is by my side instantly holding my hair back and rubbing my back. After five more minutes of hurling I flush and sit back on my heels.

" You Ok?" Peeta ask quietly.

I nod and move to get up. " It was probably the left overs Jo told me not to eat but of course I ate anyway. I didn't think two days in the fridge would do any harm". Times like this I wish I wasn't so hardheaded.

" Ok, I'll go get you some ginger ale to settle your stomach. Are you sure your Ok?"

" Fuck, Peeta I'm fine. I'm not a baby. You don't have to take care of me. Ok? Just give me a damn minute!" I snap at him.

He looks hurt at first but recovers with a nods and walks out the bathroom without a word.

I brush my teeth and wash my face trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with me.

Walking back in the room I see Peeta sitting on the bed run his hands through his hair.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or make you feel like you can take care of yourself. I just wanted to help. I got you a ginger tea and a cheese bun." he says pointing to the night stand.

I swear even when I've been an complete ass to him, he still never fails to put me first. I shake my head and walk over to him.

" No, I'm sorry. I was a complete bitch. I just got all moody. I don't even know why and now here you are apologizing for helping and bringing me food and ginger ale. I'm a complete ass and I don't deserve you."

I'm pretty sure I'm crying now and I cant stop it.

Peeta gets up and envelopes me in a tight hug " Kat can we just forget about this please?". I nod into his chest and he kisses my temple.

***M&B***

After my bitch fit this morning Peeta decided we needed fun, and his idea of fun is the carnival.

We all planned to spend the day having fun and then finding a nice place to eat afterwards.

What we didn't plan for was the fact that people might actually recognize them from the awards. As we came of the the hall of mirrors there was a crowd of people and paparazzi waiting for us.

The guys signed a couple of things and took a few pictures before we made an escape to the games.

I still felt really crappy and tired but I tried putting on a brave face for everyone else. I didn't want to ruin their day by being a Debby downer.

I grimace holding my breathe as the smell of carnival hot dogs and something deep fried assaults my senses. My throats burns and I look for the closes place to throw up.

" Kat you ok?" Jo whispers to me. She might be the only person who doesn't buy my fake act. I shake my head trying not to hurl on my one best friends.

" I think i'm gonna be sick" I gasp. Her brows creases and her eyes narrow immediately but she recovers and leads me quickly to a nearby restaurant bathroom.

After I'm done I buy a bottled water and rinse my mouth while Jo watches me through the mirror. "Your really starting to creep me out Jo".

My voice brings her out of her head and she sighs. "Does Peeta know yet".

I look at her confused shrugging " Does Peeta know what?". She sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. " Does Peeta know your pregnant".

The shock must be written all over my face because she rolls her eyes throwing her hands up.

"Come on Katniss, you've been moody, sick and sleeping in way past your usual time. And lets not forget you've gone up at least a cup size since we've been here. how could you not know".

I look my self over in the mirror taking in her critics. Yeah so I kind of look like death with the light bags under my eyes and my boobs do look to have gotten a little bigger. No not possible.

Peeta and I have used protection every time, every time except the first time.

No. No. I shake my head willing the truth from my brain. I'm not pregnant, not possible.

" Shit! Fucking shit! How the hell did this happen" I scream scaring a mother and child coming through the door.

Jo wraps her arms around me holding me tight as I sob " its fine Kat, we'll figure it out ok, it will fine".

Her words fall on death ears. It wont be fine, nothing could ever make this situation fine. And before she can say more unreassuring words my phone rings breaking us apart.

I stare down at the screen and see Peeta face smiling back at me. What will he think, his whole life and career gone in one instant.

Jo take my phone and answers for me, making up some excuse as to why we've disappeared and promising to meet back at the carnival games.

I wipe my face and try to make it look as if I haven't been crying my eyes out for the last forty minutes.

" You cant say anything to anyone yet Jo. I mean we don't even know if this is real. I could just be crazy for all we know.". She nods looking as if she wants to say some but instead hands me a little tube of concealer from her bag.

I thank her and apply It happy that it brings a little color back in my face and conceal my puffy eyes.

We walk back in a comfortable silence meeting Peeta and everyone next to a game where Peeta and Finnick are trying to shoot clowns down with water.

Gale holds a small blue bear out to Jo the when we near bragging how he won it just for her.

She laughs blushing and kissing his cheek lightly.

" Yeah! I just made this game my bitch!" Finnick screams as he wins the game gesturing for Annie to claim his prize. She picks a yellow whale with a unicorn horn.

I look at Peeta and he shrugs. " shooting clowns is not my thing". I laugh and shake my head. He grabs my head and pulls me toward a tall blinking game that says test you strength.

" Don't worry baby Ive got this one" he smirks. I chuckle as he takes the large hammers and bangs it down on the button.

The lights blink and his score climbs almost all the way to the top. An 80/100 to be exact. Peeta pumps his fist I the air like a child and its the cutes thing I've seen all day.

The attendant for the game hands him a big purple gorilla and he turn and hands it to me.

"A grand prize for the beautiful maiden" he bows. I blush scarlet red and kiss his cheek. " so was that cheesy enough or should I stand outside your window with a boombox" he laughs.

I scoff playfully slapping his shoulder. " Your super cheesy Peeta Mellark".

His smile lights up the sky and my mood brightens " you love though".

I take his hand in mind and kiss his knuckles " I do Peeta, I really do".

***M&B***

" I'm going to have an abortion Jo"

I'd been thinking it over for the past week. I had and appoint yesterday while the band did a show at some studio party and they left for a three day gig in San Francisco today.

I told Peeta I wasn't feeling up to going so I could be alone. He was reluctant to leave but didn't want to fight. So Jo stayed with me and Annie left with the guys.

The doctor confirmed what I had been dreading, I was in deed pregnant. Almost 8 weeks infant.

I didn't want this baby, and I didn't have to have it. Peeta could remain blissfully unaware and we could go about life.

" Katniss are you sure about this? You cant undo it once its done. I mean a baby isn't that bad, people have them all the time".

I roll my eyes and glare in her direction " Not that bad Jo? A baby right now, when the band has a tour coming up. I'm suppose to be out seeing the world, not raising a kid".

She nods knowingly " are you at least going to tell him?". I immediately shake my head " he doesn't need the distraction and I know Peeta, he would want this baby. I cant do that to him. He drop all of this and I don't want that. He loves the band".

" He loves you more Katniss".

I sigh " which is why I'm doing this Jo, he deserves everything life has to offer. Not the burden of being tied down when he just got his freedom. My mind is set, I'm doing it. I've already made the appoint for tomorrow morning. The guys will be in San Francisco for three days".

" Fine, let me at least come with you. You shouldn't be alone" she pleads. I nod, it would be better to have her with me.

The next day Jo made our why to my appointment at a clinic.

I walk into the building and go to the front desk to sign in while Jo takes a seat next to the bowl with free condoms. I roll my eyes as I see her pick through sticking some in her purse.

" What, they have the good flavors and no offense but your a cautionary tale".

I crack a small smile. Thank God for Jo and her horrible timing for jokes.

A couple minutes later a nurse in pink scrubs calls me back and my stomach rolls nervously. Jo offers to come back with me but I decline telling her I'm fine just knowing she's in the same building.

Big mistake. As soon as I'm on the tables a nurse doesn't an ultrasound and all I hear is a loud thumping. Its terrifying but makes my heart ache at the same time. I know that sound. My mother was a midwife before she quit life.

My close as the first tear escapes.

" I'm so sorry ms. I didn't realize…". I wave her off just wanting her to stop talking.

She continues fiddling with the ultrasound for a minute more before she jumps up suddenly.

" Just wait here one moment ms". Yeah like I have anywhere else to be. Ugh what the hell am I doing.

The door burst open and the nurse in the pink scrubs comes back in with a doctor behind her looking pale.

" Hi Ms. Everdeen I'm Dr. Aurelius". I wave politely wondering if we can just get this over with already.

" During your exam my nurse discovered that you are in fact pregnant with twins.".

Im not sure what happened after that. I came to in the same room with Dr. Aurelius shining a light in my eye.

" What the hell did you say" I ask. He laughs lightly and I scowl causing him to clear his throat.

" Ms. Everdeen your pregnant with twins. The paper work you signed only consents for one baby. We need to know if you'd like to proceed with removing one or both?"

My heart beats wild, two babies. What the hell. I'm having twins. No I cant go through with this. I have to get out of this.

" No thank you Dr. Aurelius, id like to leave" I pant. I feel like I've just ran a 5k race. I sit up breathing deeply trying to catch my breathe.

" Are you sure thats what you want Ms. Everdeen ?". I nod my head jumping from the table to grab mu things from the corner chair.

" Yeah I'm 100 percent sure. I cant do it. Thank you and sorry for wasting your time".

" No problem, good luck with your twins". I grimace and mutter a thank you before leaving the room and haul tailing out of there with Jo quickly on my heels.


	8. In the end

**Chapter 8: "In the end"**

" _**I tried so hard and got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall**_

 _ **To lose it all, But in the end It doesn't even matter" - Linkin Park, In The End**_

Once were in the cab I ask the driver to drop us to the penthouse. He nods and pulls out of the lot.

I can't help the fat tears that began to fall from my eyes heavily. I cry the whole ride. What was I think. I could have taken not one but two lives.

I don't even notice the car stop or Jo pulling me out and walking us home. Its only when were seated on the couch do I look her in the eyes and began another series of tearless sobs.

" I couldn't do it Jo... I have to go...I can't stay here. I'm have to go!" I choke out.

She looks at me concerned and wraps me in her arms " you don't have to leave Katniss, Peeta is a great guy, he would take care of you".

I shake my head vigorously " that's the problem, he would give up everything and I couldn't live with my self knowing I ruined his life".

" Are you going to tell him at all?" she ask.

I shake my head not really wanting to comment on the subject anymore.

" Shit Katniss your going to keep his baby from him? he's not even gonna get a say in any of this."

"Kids, actually. I was informed I'm carrying twins". Her face pales a little and I sigh.

"You know this is no real home for a kid, let alone two. A life on the road, in and out of hotels and shit. Growing up that way would suck and you know it. Or the other option where Peeta drops out and ends up resenting me for the rest of my life. Im not going to do that to him, its not fair. He didn't ask for any of this".

" Neither did you Kat". I glare at her " what the fuck do you want me to do Jo. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving. Peeta will move on".

She seems to get the point then.

" Well you might wanna hurry if your trying to avoid Peeta. They'll be back after tomorrow".

I nod and make my way into the room I share with Peeta to packing and book a seat on the first train out tomorrow morning. Jo eventually comes and helps me. Then I spend the rest of the day avoiding calls from Peeta and trying and failing not to cry.

The next morning when its time to go I grab a pen and a sheet of note paper off a pad sitting on the table and start writing.

 _Peeta,_

 _Thank you for all that you have done for me. I really enjoyed our time together but this life isn't for me. I need to get away before its to late. I wish you the best of luck with your tour and career. Please don't try and contact me. This is the end for us._

 _Love always Katniss_

I leave the note folded on his pillow and grab my suitcase while Jo grabs my bag. She called a cab to meet me in lobby in 10 minutes.

" So what are you going to do Katniss?" she ask while we wait.

I haven't really figured all the details out so I just simply shrug.

" Don't shut me out. I wont tell. I promise" she whispers in my ear wrapping me in one last hug.

I pull back and give her a teary smile.

My cab pulls up and I tell Jo I'll call her later when my train pulls in. She helps me with my bags and reluctantly waves goodbye. I see her wipe a quick tear before she yells "be safe brainless and answer your phone".

I smile and wave one last time as the cab pulls off watching her shrink into the background.

I pull out my phone and start dialing

" Hey sweetheart" his raspy voice calms me slightly and I fight the tears I feel threatening to fall.

" Haymitch I'm coming home."

" What happen? What has he done to you?" he ask with an edge to his voice.

"Nothing, this was my choice, he doesn't even now I'm gone yet". I can almost see him rolling his eyes in frustration with me.

"Alright, whatever. Just call text me your arrival time and I'll come get you". I mumble a yes and hang up.

***M&B***

I board the train using all my strength to not run back and tear that stupid note up. I needed him to let me go. He wouldn't have let me go in person, I had to break his heart.

Its for the best. I keep telling myself over and over like a prayer. Its for the best.

All I want is to go home and try to forget which tell myself is near impossible with his kids growing within me.

I'll have my own personal reminders of the heartbreak I have caused Peeta.

"It was for the best" I tell myself again as I eat a bag of chips and drink some water before I tell myself to sleep the rest of the way.

My self advice doesn't work. Every time I close my eyes I see Peeta's bright blues staring back at me. I put my head in my hands trying to stop the fresh tears that have be falling all day.

I'm physical exhausted and I need to sleep but instead I stare out the window looking at the black sky until my body leaves me no option but to sleep.

When I wake I hear the intercom come on and warn us were beginning to pull in I look out the window district 12 come into view. Great a district full of reminders of Peeta.

After another 20mins we're free to get off and I head to baggage claim.

Haymitch and Prim are sitting on a bench watching people get off the trains and I speed walk over to them, wrapping Prim in a tight hold.

" I missed you so much Katniss." she beamed. I hold her tighter and kiss her head " I missed you too little duck".

We walk to the car in silence and I can tell Haymitch is itching to grill me with questions but won't since Prim is here.

Its takes me a moment to figure out that Haymitch is turning into a new neighborhood. And into a new driveway.

" Haymitch, who's house is this?"

He smirks and I hear Prim chuckle in the backseat.

"Well sweetheart while you were gone I sobered up a bit. Took one look at where we were and decided I needed to make a change. When I was younger before the booze I bought a lotto ticket on a whim and won a few dollars. I only used it once, to buy the bar where I drink for free. I get a 500,000 check every year for the rest of my life. I figured I'd finally put it to use and get a place that's livable for me and ole' Primmy here."

My jaw hangs slack in shock. I knew that he must've had a little money. I mean how else does a drunk with no job pay his bills.

" Don't worry Katniss, we gave you a room too. It even has its own bathroom" prim added.

I close my mouth following them in the house happy to see it still slightly resembles home with all deer heads around and my fathers bow and arrow hung on the wall above his picture.

Haymitch sits by luggage by the couch motions for me to sit.

" Prim why don't you let me talk with sweetheart talk for a while Ok?"

She hugs me one more time before jogging up stairs and closing her door. I take a seat in the arm chair tucking my feet behind me.

" How far along are you?"

" About eight weeks." I mumble, not even surprised he figured it out.

" Whats the boy think?"

" I didn't tell him".

"And why the hell not sweetheart? Thats half his kid".

I sigh heavily "kids Haymitch, their twins and I didn't tell him because he has his whole life ahead of him. This would end his career and he'd never forgive me for it".

Haymitch closes his eye tight and scratches at his beard roughly. " What about your life huh? Don't you deserve a future? Have you even considered all your options? I mean one child is hard enough and now you have two to worry about.".

" Of course I have, thats why I'm back here. I haven't figured it all out yet but I will. Ill find a job and raise these babies on my own. I'm not a child" I spat.

I know he was trying to help but I didn't need him treating me as if I was a child.

" I know your not sweetheart. Its just upsetting because I know your father wouldn't want this for." he explained. " just be sure this is really what you want, no one will judge you for choosing yourself".

" It is Haymitch, really. I want to do this". He stands up, grabs my bag and turns toward to stairs ending the conversation. "I'll put these in your room".

" Thanks Haymitch, for everything". I hear grunt something and continue up the stairs.

When I finally make it to my room, I find Prim there sitting criss cross on my bed.

" Hey little duck".

She looks up and pats the spot on the bed next to her. "i heard you and uncle Haymitch talking. I swear I wasn't ease dropping…. at first."

I shake my head " its fine. I was going to come tell you anyway. You know I cant keep anything from you".

Prim beams scooting closer and laying her head on my shoulder. "Are you really having twins? Because if you are thats awesome".

"Yes, Prim I am. But Peeta doesn't know and I would really like it to stay that way. Do you think you could do that for me?"

" Why? Peeta would make a great dad. Doesn't he have a right to know?" she pleads.

" He has the right to a future too Prim. Please don't say anything and don't answer if he calls".

She nods sadly and I hug her tight thanking her. Peeta became a big brother to her and asking her to give that up is a lot.

" Help me unpack?" I begged, hoping to change the subject and spend more time with Prim. Lucky for me it works.

We spend the next hour or so putting my things away and catching up on high school drama.

After she leaves I decide to call Jo to check on things and let her know I'm home.

"You were suppose to call when you got home" she scolds.

" Hey Jo. I'm sorry, I was catching up with Prim".

I go on and tell her about the new house and giving her the ok to tell Gale. She in turn updates me about everything except what i want to hear.

"How is he Jo?" I inquire cutting her off.

" Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to Katniss". I scowl into the phone " I just need to know he's okay".

"We'll take care of him. He just needs to deal thats all." I mumble a thanks and hang up.

My heart breaks at the thought of him unhappy and miserable. Just when the guilt starts to eat me alive my phone rings and I see Peeta's face smiling back at me.

I press ignore and the sobs come back.

***M&B***

I'm awaken from my dreamless sleep by the bile threatening to make an appearance for the first time in days.

I rush to the bathroom and empty out the contents of my stomach. Prim comes in squinting sleepy eyes at the light.

" You Ok?" she ask brushing my hair out of my face. I nod slightly before another wave of vomit comes out.

" I need a shower" I blurt out.

Prim nods holding her hands out to help me up. She twist the shower on grabbing a towel and wash cloth before shutting the door behind her.

I shed my clothes and step under the hot water, letting it fall and drench me. I have an appointment this morning with my new doctor so I mind as well get ready.

I throw on my usual jeans, t shirt as converse and braiding my hair over my shoulder before walking in the kitchen to see Haymitch and prim waiting for me to go.

" you ready Sweetheart?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I sigh.

Once we drop Prim off at school Haymitch drives me to the doctors office where I'm asked to sign in and fill out a bunch of papers for there files.

After I turn in the papers they set me up in a room telling me to change into the gown and that the doctor will be in momentarily.

I look around at all the posters mindlessly when I hear a faint knock and see the door creek open.

"Hi I'm Dr. Mellark, you must be Katniss Everdeen".

What the hell did he just say?

" I'm sorry Did you just say Mellark? As in M-e-l-l-a-r-k , Mellark?" I question.

"Yeah I know weird last name but its nothing like my first name, Wheaton. My dad has a thing with bread, being a baker and all".

I smile politely, too stunned to even speak.

"Anyway enough about my life. From what I see this is your first pregnancy and your having twin?".

I nod not knowing what else to say.

"Good, lets go a head and get started. Can you lye back for me"

I lye back and he gets started asking me a series of questions and inserting something cold up my who-ha. I can't help thinking how fucked up this whole situation just got.

I mean what are the chances really.

I don't even register that he's talking to me until I see him wave a hand in front of me.

" Ms. Everdeen? Are you okay?". I come out of my trance and nod my head yes with a small smile.

"Good, I wanted to tell you your all done here. Your due date looks to be around April 20th. My nurse out front has a prescription for your prenatal vitamins and a list of do's and don't s for you."

" It was nice meeting you Ms. Everdeen. I'll see you in a month". I nod again sitting up on the table as he turns and walks out the door.

I quickly put my clothes on and speed walk to the front to get what I need and get the hell out of here.

Haymitch is in the lobby and stands confused as flying pass him.

"What's wrong now sweetheart?" He ask catching me in the elevator.

"Wheaton fucking Mellark is my doctor. Peeta's fucking brother is my damn doctor".

I open my eyes to see him staring at me with eyebrows raised. "Did he recognize you?".

" I never met anyone in Peeta's family. Which I'm glad for at the moment.".

"Well problem solved. He won't know anything as long as you don't tell him." He says nonchalantly.

"Yeah Ok, I'm just gonna walk in there every month and hope nothing happens" I deadpan.

He shrugs "I'm hungry. You want anything?".

I roll my eye but perk up at the mention of food "I'm always hungry. Always!".


	9. Outtake: Lost in the wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to the hunger games. The plots all mine though.**

 **Outtake: Lost in the wild**

" _**Flashes of the night come rushing in. In a stampede of misbehaviors**_

 _ **Just a sophomore, running my mouth. I really thought that I could save us" Walk The Moon, Lost In The Wild**_

 **Peeta POV**

 **The day she left...**

The guys stopped for food before going home but I wasn't hungry. I was ready to get back to Katniss. I'd been trying to call and check up on her all weekend but she would pick up.

Jo assured me she was fine when I started calling her too but it just wasn't like her to not pick up. She's been so distant lately and I had no idea how to fix us.

When we walk in the house I see Johanna pour a large glass of wine in the kitchen. She emptied the last of the bottle so I'm pretty sure this isn't her first glass.

"Hey Jo Jo" I say nudging her arm.

She looks up and I notice her eyes are red from what looks like crying. " Hey Peeta" she says.

Now I know something is wrong, she never calls me anything but drummer boy.

" You Ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine, just tired. That's all." she sighs taking her drink to her room closing the door.

Gale instantly follows her and I exchange a glance with Finnick. We both shrug and walk of to find Katniss.

I call out her name a few time but get nothing in response. Then I notice how clean our room is. Usually I'd see Katniss' shoes near the door or her make up on the dresser. The purple gorilla I got from carnival is gone and I open our closet to find all her clothes gone from her side. I sit on the bed dumbfounded when I notice a piece of paper on my pillow.

No words can express how I feel right now. What the hell did she mean this life isn't for her. What she really that depressed here.

I walk over to Johanna and Gales room knowing her mood has something to do with this.

I forego knocking and interrupt an argument they were having.

" What the fuck is this Jo?" I say holding up the paper.

She looks at me and back to the paper and huffs " a piece of paper"

I scoff moving closer to her " seriously Jo, what the fuck?". She huffs throwing her hand up in frustration.

" I tried to convince her to stay but she said she wanted to go. She wasn't happy here Peeta, just let her be".

She wasn't happy here? "Why wouldn't she just tell me that then?".

" She did Peeta" she says dryly guesting to the paper.

I feel my anger rising up "where did she go Jo, has she left the capital yet? I'd like to talk to her.".

" Why? It won't do you any good. Trust me, her mind is made up". I walk out and back to my room. I didn't need to hear anymore bullshit. I would just find her myself.

Pulling out my phone I dial her again only to get her voice mail again. So I decide to text her hoping she'll at least answer that.

 _Katniss, please answer. I need to talk to you._

Her reply never come and I curse throwing the phone across the room.

How could she leave me like that, wasn't I worth at least a face to face conversation.

Why would she do this to me and when did she stop trusting me, if she ever did.

What did I do so bad that she couldn't come and confined in me about our relationship. Didn't I show her how much she meant to me.

I call her again but as usual it goes to voicemail. I miss her so much it hurts. I get a pain in my chest every time I think about her smile, her kiss, her touch.

The more I think the more it hurts knowing I lost her. I wish she would just pick up the phone.

 **One month later...**

I just want to know how to fix it.

How do I get her back. I just want a chance. Just one chance.

I slowly left myself off the bed and out the room towards the kitchen. I'm shocked to see daylight streaming through the windows.

What time was it, how long had I been lying on the bed?

" You look like shit Mellark. Take a shower and get ready to go into the studio. We have a meeting today" Finnick announced.

He was standing at the coffee maker pour a fresh cup and sliding it to me. I nod my head in thanks taking a long drag. " Have you heard from Katniss? Has she called anyone?"

He looks at me smiling sadly " No but I'll double check with Annie."

" Thanks man I really appreciate it". He nods turning back to the coffee pot and I go back to my room to shower and change".

The ride over to the studio was tense and a bit awkward. Gale remain silent, while Finn tried to engage us both in conversation. It didn't work.

As we walk down the hall to the conference room I stop and turn to Gale.

" I just want to talk to her, ask her how to fix it. I know you and Jo have spoke to her. Can you ask her to give me a call, please?".

He looks a bit shock but recovers clearing his throat.

"Peeta, I haven't spoken to her personally but from what Jo told me, she's safe."

" Thanks Gale, all this has just thrown me for a loop. I mean one minute we were fine and then she was a little distant but I thought we were fine".

" I've known Katniss a long time man. She's a complicated person. Once she's got her mind made up, thats it. Trust me. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you tried to heal and move on. I know you love her but to be honest if a girl left me like that, I wouldn't want her back. Just saying".

Sighing I nod my head. Maybe he's right. I didn't deserve this. I loved her with every last inch of my being and she shot me in the heart.

I nod and rub my hands down my face roughly trying to get my shit together. Just because my personal life is fucked up doesn't mean I'll ruin this opportunity for Gale and Finn.

I walk into the room and I immediately greet by Wolf our producer and our manger Effie Trinkett. " Good morning gentleman. I trust you all slept well".

" Like a fucking baby" Finnick jokes, causing Effie to purse her lips. She's wearing a white pants suit with a huge yellow flower broach.

I quickly sit in between Gale and Finnick on the side of the table facing Effie and Wolf.

"Ok so lets go over some things we'll be doing on your tour" Wolf says opening a tan folder.

" You'll be touring across all 12 districts over a 12 months period doing concerts, tv shows and appearances. You guys are going to be booked solid. People are already asking when the album comes out. We'll have you guys run your single today so we can start handing it out to radio personals for more feed back. Then we'll start recording the album over the next few months And of course you all will be getting 65% of everything you make".

He pulls out three short stacks of papers, handing each of us one.

" These are your contracts read them over thoroughly and take all the time you need. My assent will collect them when your done".

We stand and he shakes each of our hands and walking out for his next meeting.

Effie walks us though each paragraph of the contract so none of us are confused or feel cheated in anyway. She advises us to find a lawyer and have them take a second look just to be safe.

On our way to the studio room Effie tells us she booked us a couple club appearances, one being at club Mockingjay when it opens next month. She says its to help our image and so people don't forget us.

We agree and she walks out leaving us to record.

 **4 months after she left...**

We started recording our album two weeks ago after our single hit number five on the charts.

I had called Katniss one last time three months ago, telling myself if she didn't answer I would do my best to get over her.

Of course it went to voicemail. Apparently she really didn't want me.

Refusing to waste my life pining after anyone who doesn't respect me enough to even have a conversation with me I start hanging out with the band more.

Tonight we were returning to club Mockingjay for another appearance and I was actually excited.

So I take a nap, then wake up close to 10 to get ready.

Throwing on some nice jeans and a nirvana t shirt with black Chuck Taylors. I'm not in the dressy mood but still want to look nice.

Finn, Annie, Jo and Gale are waiting for me when I step out. The girls clearly dressed for the club with short dresses and heels that look uncomfortable.

" Lets party people".

" Alrighty Peeta's back bitches! You heard the man, lets go party people" Finnicks jokes trying to lighten the mood.

I clap him on the back laughing as head to the limo.

Club Mockingjay rest in the heart of the capital night life. A two story building with glass windows and a huge neon mockingjay at the top. The line to get in begins at the front door and ends around the corner next to some restaurant.

Lucky for us we get to walk right through pass the line and crowd of paparazzi.

Once were in the manager leads us upstairs to the balcony v.i.p. section that over looks the dance floor.

The man, who introduced himself as chaff, gives us 3 bottles of something telling us drinks are on the house tonight and anything else we need to just ask him.

I'm leaning on the balcony people watching when Jo comes up handing me another drink. I've already had a few.

" Go dance, seriously you look ridiculous just standing here".

" I'm trying Jo. I'm just not sure what to do" I sigh.

She scoffs shaking her head " Yeah you do, go dance. Have fun. You deserve it".

She pushes my shoulder until I start moving and head down to the dance floor.

Im immediately assaulted by bodies and thumping music and look back up to the balcony where I see Jo, now joined by Gale, giving me thumbs up and pointing somewhere to my left.

I turn my head seeing a girl wearing a tight black dress moving with a fox like grace toward me.

As she nears I notice her long hair is fiery red and her wide eyes are an amber color. She's beautiful, not Katniss but beautiful none the less.

She takes the drink out of my hand gulping it down and then passing it to one of the many waitresses floating around.

Smirking she grabs and hand pulls me to the center of the dance floor put my hands to her hip and swaying to the music. I stand awkwardly behind her gripping her waist.

"Dance silly!" she shouts over the music. I start to sway bring her hips back further against mine feeling the beat flow through my body.

Her arms come around my neck and she moves her hips in circular motion brushing against my crotch.

I turn her in my arms pulling her close so were chest to chest, resting my hands on her lower back. Her hands grab my ass grinding our bodies together wildly to the music.

Just when I think we cant get any closer she slides her hands up my body gripping my hair pulling me down to capture my lips.

My body stills a moment before I return her kiss and open my mouth for more. Her lips are full soft, and begging to be bitten.

But I don't. Because we're interrupted by Finnick and Annie telling me the limos back. I check my clock seeing that its 4:15am.

Had I really been dancing with her all this time?

I take my phone from my pocket and hand it to her, telling her to put her number in. She beams at me eyes bright and quickly types in her info.

I smile as she hands my phone back and wave goodbye following Finn through the crowd and out the door.

Of course my friends make a big deal out of it the whole way home with drunk cheers and chants. I laughing genuinely for the first time in a months and think that maybe it won't be so hard to get over Katniss Everdeen. Maybe.


	10. My fault

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to the hunger games. The plots all mine though.**

 **Chapter 9: "My fault"**

" _ **I took a walk on a Saturday night, Fog in the air,**_

 _ **Just to make my mind seem clear. Where do I go from here?**_

 _ **I see my breath pushing steam through the air, Shaking hands run through my hair,**_

 _ **My fears, where do I go from here?" -Imagine Dragon, My Fault**_

In the last four months of seeing wheaton as my doctor, I'm positive he doesn't know me from a can of paint.

He hasn't asked anything about the father so I don't share. Jo thinks its a bad idea and that it's gonna turn around to bite me in the ass. I agree but can't bring myself to stop. It's like having a tiny piece of peeta here with me each time.

After getting over the initial morning sickness, being pregnant isn't half bad. I could do without the aches and pains but all in all I can't complain.

Today I find out the sex of the babies and I'm actually pretty excited. Jo has been calling and bugging me for months. Between her and Prim I'm not sure which is more excited.

They even have a bet going to see who guesses right. Jo votes for boys, Prim says girls and they somehow roped Haymitch in with his vote for boys also. He claims there's too many girls around.

"Ms. Everdeen?"

"Here" I say rising from my chair. She leads me into the usual exam room telling me Wheaton will be back shortly.

I'm waiting for about 20 minutes when someone finally shows up.

" My apologies Ms. Everdeen, I'm Dr. Cato Williams. Mr. Mellark had a family emergency and had to step out for the day. He asked if I could step in and cover his patients. If that's alright you?'".

I smile nervously at him nodding my head.

" Your welcome to reschedule, if this makes you uncomfortable. I'll completely understand".

His smile is so sincere and warm that I find myself smiling too.

" No it's fine, I don't think my family could wait any longer to find out what these babies are" I joke.

"Alright well let's get this show on the road".

Dr. Williams goes through the usual examination and questions before asking me to lye back so he can do the ultrasound.

My heart beats with excitement and joy as I see my babies come on the screen. Dr. Williams moves the instrument up and down my belly trying see who is who and who is what.

When we finally a clear view of the sexes I'm a sobbing mess. He prints several pictures sticking them in an envelope for protection as I sit up fixing my shirt.

"Congratulations Ms. Everdeen" Dr. Williams says handing me the envelope. He has such a boyish smile. It suits him with his short spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

" Thank you Dr. Williams".

He places his hand in mine and I find that it's surprisingly soft.

" Pleasures all mine". I blush heading to the front desk and making my next appointment.

After I leave the build I pick Prim up from school and we hurrying home so I can share my news with everyone. As I pull in the drive way I notice a red truck parked next to Haymitch.

" Who's car is that?" I ask Prim. Maybe she was meeting a friend of hers or something.

" I don't know, we should go see" she answers throwing the door open and practically runs in the house.

I frown sensing something fishy about this whole thing. I grab my things entering the house only to be met with a voice I wasn't expecting.

" Surprise bitches!" Johanna yells. It only takes a moment for me to run to her hugging her as best I can.

"What are you doing here?" I cry against her. And Where's everyone else? Are they here? Oh God is Peeta here?!

" No worries, it's just me. I came to visit before the tour starts" she whispers reading my thoughts.

I hug her tight once more before letting go and wiping my eyes. I look at Prim and she beams bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You knew about this didn't you" I accuse and she shrugs innocently. I roll my eyes taking my envelope and sitting in the one of the arm chairs. Jo plops down on the sofa with Prim following.

Haymitch appears from the kitchen with a can of soda popping the top and taking a sip.

He's been sober since before I returned. Prim told me he replaced all his beers with soda and attends several AA meeting a week. I'm proud of him, even though I can tell he struggles sometimes and a minute to himself.

"Alright sweetheart tell them I won so I can collect my 40 bucks" he jokes.

" Technically you would only get 20 old man. You and I guessed the same and Prim is our only competition" Jo smirks.

He huffs plopping himself in the other arm chair.

I shake my head opening the envelope and pull at the picture with both babies on it.

"Ok so baby A is a...boy!" Prim sighs dramatically still smiling and Jo and Haymitch high five each other. "And baby B is...a girl!"

I lay the pictures out on the coffee so they can take a better look. Prims eyes water and Jo screen shots them, I assume for Gale.

"I wonder who they'll look like you or Peeta" Prim thinks out loud. I stiffen closing my eyes briefly. Peeta, I hadn't allowed myself to think about him much.

" I'm so sorry Kat, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you sad" Prim says as she wraps her arms around me. I touch my face and sure enough my cheeks are wet with tear.

"It's fine little duck I'm just hormonal". Her eyes still hold concern so I smile gathering the pictures to put in the baby book I started last month.

"Sweetheart why don't you take Johanna up to get settled and Prim and I willing brain storm about dinner" .

I nod hugging Prim and kissing the top of her head so she doesn't feel bad.

Jo grabs her bag and follows me to my room shutting the door.

"So hows everyone doing?". She rolls her eyes ignoring my question " You know how everyone is doing. We talk everyday. Ask what you really want to know. What you've been avoiding for 4 months".

I hate how well she knows me. "How's Peeta doing?".

She frowns deciding whether to actually tell me or not. Which is fair I couldn't even handle hearing his name. I mean Ive seen the magazines and the gossip blogs but I need to hear it from someone who really knows him.

" He's fine Katniss really. The first couple months was hard for him. He moped around, only going out when it was for the band. It was tough for him having to put an act on for the cameras when in reality, he was hurting so bad. But now, I think he's finally moved on. He's hanging out more and even met a girl at the club"

"Ok, that's enough. Thank you Jo" I say cutting her off.

" I know, I know I asked but I'm not interested in who he's fucking at the moment".

She shrugs hold her hands up in surrender. " It could still have been you, but you went AWOL and left the poor boy in the dark".

" Remind me why were friends again?" I scowl.

"Because I keep shit real".

***M&B***

" Let's go pamper ourselves today. I'm talking manicures, pedicures and facials. The whole nine yards" Jo says as she stretching.

I'm usually not one for these things but the thought of someone rubbing my aching feet some amazing." That sound wonderful actually. Then we can go get lunch somewhere nice, my treat".

" Actually it's my treat! As the official God mother I over rule you" she boasted.

I laugh genuinely for the first time in days " I'm not sure you understand the duties of a god mother Jo". Of course she just shrugs and yells at me to get dressed so we can leave.

Jo calls ahead so that when we arrive we don't have to wait and are seated immediately. I readily ease my feet in the relaxing warm water sighing in contentment. " you have no idea how amazing this feels".

She starts to reply when her phone rings loudly in her pocket.

" hey...oh yeah what's up?...your kidding me". At this point I'm trying not to easy drop but her whole body has gone tense. I try and catch her eyes but she's purposely avoiding me.

" I'll let her know Gale, just text me the details...yeah, thanks for the heads up. Talk to you later...love you too..bye". Jo hangs up the phone muttering curses still avoiding my stare.

" what is it? What did Gale say?" I question. She sighs lifting her eyes to mine finally " pesetas father died, he'll be in 12 by morning ".


	11. Bleeding Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the rights to the Hunger Games. Plots are all mine. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: Bleeding out**

" _ **You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong" -Imagine Dragons**_

 _"I'll let her know Gale, just text me the details...yeah, thanks for the heads up. Talk to you later...love you too..bye". Jo hangs up the phone muttering curses still avoiding my stare._

 _"What is it? What did Gale say?" I question. She sighs lifting her eyes to mine finally " Peeta's father died, he'll be in 12 by morning "._

"He's what?" I cry.

Johanna sighs "Peeta's father had a heart attack, Gale says he passed early this morning. His brother just called an hour ago to tell Peeta".

My chest tightens, even though I'd never met the man Peeta spoke of him fondly. "Does Peeta know I'm here in twelve?".

"Gale and I haven't said anything but he's not an idiot Katniss. I mean where else would you go."

Suddenly hearing the logic in that makes my breath quicken, the possibility of running into him jumped to about 80%. District 12 isn't a huge place but I might get by with just staying indoors until he leaves.

But who knows how long he's staying and then there a chance of him bringing his new girlfriend, I'm not sure my heart could take that. He may have gotten over me and moved on but I was very much still in love with him.

"Stop over thinking this. All that stress isn't good for the twins". Jo says snapping me out of my thoughts. "Your right, let's just finish here and worry about it later".

And we do, finishing our pedicures and manicures as stress free as we can. Jo even drags me to a couple baby stores and I have to admit looking at all the cute clothes does help lighten the mood.

"So I was thinking instead of avoiding Peeta, you just come out and tell him" Jo says as I bite into my first piece of pizza.

We had to stop in after the heavenly smell hit from the curb. "Tell him what" I ask innocently. Hopefully she'll take the hint and drop it.

"You know damn well what I mean. Don't play dumb" she accuses.

"Nothing has changed, I still feel the same way I did four months ago" I scowl back.

She huffs shaking her head.

"This is the perfect time for you to tell him, your still early enough that he hasn't missed much and he'd still forgive you I bet. Peeta's a great guy and he'll do the right thing".

"That's the problem Jo, he'll drop everything for this. Plus I doubt he's thinking clearly with the death of his father. I remember how that feels and its crappy".

She places her hand atop mind, giving me a sad smile "I get it, but you're going to have to have that conversation one day. I hope for your sack its sooner rather than later".

*********M&B*********

The next morning I wake up sweating and struggling to breathe. I dreamt I told Peeta and he literally bit my head off. Yeah I read about pregnancy dreams but damn, that was freaky.

I shower and dress in comfortable clothes since I have no plans on going out. Jo said she would keep me in the loop about when Peeta arrives and how I can avoid seeing him but a part of me doesn't trust that she won't force it and make me confront him.

So I pace and pace, then pace some more until my phone alerts me to an incoming call. I rush to pick it up seeing Jo's scowling face as the caller.

"Hey jo" I say automatically.

Although the voice on the other end isn't Jo

"Katniss" Peeta breaths.

********M&B***********

 **Peeta's POV**

"2 minutes until show time!" someone yells from behind me. We were about be announced on Ceaser Flickerman's late night talk show. It wasn't our first interview but this one was live and Ceaser was known for asking the really personal questions.

"Alright you guys are on, good luck" the stage manager said ushering us out to the stage.

The crowd was cheering and screaming as we walk to the middle of the stage toward Ceaser who's sporting a fire red suit with matching hair and lips.

"Welcome, welcome!" he greets shuffling us to a black couch next to his chair. "I'm excited for you guys to be here! Aren't you Panem?" the crowd responds with more screaming and cheers.

"Wow, I haven't heard the crowd that loud since I had Brutus Collins here"

" I mean could you blame them, if I was looking at this I'd cheer too" Finnick gloats standing and flexing for the crowd, who begins to hoot and whistle.

As soon as he sits and Ceaser calms the crowd again he jumps straight into the questions but keeps it about the band. He and I banter playfully back and forth several times until he jumps into the big question I was hoping to avoid.

"So Peeta I must admit I follow all the gossip blogs and magazines and I'm wondering is there a special lady in the picture? You've been photographed several times with this gorgeous red head. Your fans and I would love to know is she your girlfriend?"

I swallow hard and playfully dab my head with my hanky. "Wow Ceaser, you put me in the hot seat uh" (the crowd laughs). "Uh, we haven't really spoke about it, were just taking things slow, ya know. No labels".

He laughs tapping me lightly with his hand " No labels huh. We all know what that means" he says wiggling his eyebrows. The crowds dutifully laughs and cheers while I blush crimson red.

We answer a few more questions and then play a couple songs from our upcoming album before heading off stage finally.

"That was fuck awesome!" Finn says as we make our way to the car. Since we've gotten popular the record company has us traveling in black SUVs everywhere with a shit ton of security.

Effie's personal assistant Cecelia turns in the front seat handing me my cell phone, which has 5 missed calls from my brother Wheaton. He never calls me so I immediately call back knowing something must be wrong.

"Peeta?" he answers on the first ring. "Yeah Wheaton what's up?".

I hear him breath heavy on the other end "You need to come home Peeta. Dad is… dad had a heart attack".

A heart attack? What! When? "Wheaton, what are you talking about. I just talk to dad 2 days ago". My voice was beginning to crack. I hear him sign and sniff again and swallow hard.

"I'll take the next train out wheaton" I say ending the call.

The car is deadly silent and I look to Cecelia blinking back tears "I need to go home. I need to be on the first train to district 12". She nods her head and begins typing away on her phone to Effie I assume.

Once we return to the penthouse Cecelia alerts me my train leaves in 3hrs and ill arrive tomorrow around 10am.

I'm rushing around packing my bag when Finnick stops in my room to sit on my bed. "We're going to come with you dude. I can't imagine what you're going through right now but were here for you".

I nod at him sincerely, not trusting my voice to break at the emotion I feel. It's comforting knowing the guys will be with me, at times they feel just as close as brothers. Probably even closer than I am to my real brothers.

Once we're all packed and ready we head straight for the train and board to first class. I'm grateful for Cecelia booking us a private area. I'm not sure how I would handle the media right now.

I pick the seat furthest way from everyone hoping to get some alone time before I have to deal with everything.

********M&B*********

We arrived in district 12 at about 10:15am and from there went to Finnick's house since we didn't want to alert the media by booking a hotel. Plus he was the only one of us who actually owned a home.

Once I dropped my stuff off, I caught a cab over to my brothers. It was there that my mother yelled and screamed and blamed me for my father's death. As if I hadn't felt guilty enough for not being here. Wheaton informed me his doctors couldn't pinpoint what exactly caused the attack but it happened early yesterday morning.

They were going to schedule the funeral in a week and read the will right after. So until then I would grieve at Finnicks, far away from my mother.

At some point when I was gone jo arrived and greeted me with a warm hug. "How are you drummer boy". I smiled a little at her nickname and shrugged.

"I'm hanging in there". She nodded then made her way to the kitchen for something while I sat on the couch. I looked over and saw her phone sitting next to me.

Then for the first time in weeks I think of Katniss Everdeen. I'm almost sure she's in 12. Jo's never confirmed but where else would she be.

I bet she'd answer if she thought Jo was calling. I shake my head trying to clear the crazy thought out. No, if she wanted to talk she would have answered me the many times I tried. But if anyone would know what I'm going through, it be her.

Without thinking on it again I quickly dial Katniss' number.

"Hey Jo"

My breath stalls, how after all this time can she still effect me.

"Katniss" I breath and the line goes dead.

**********M&B***************

 **Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think will happen next!**


	12. Miss Missing You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to the hunger games. But the plot is all mine. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 11: Miss Missing You**

" _ **The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger  
Oh, we're fading fast  
I miss missing you now and then" -Fallout Boy**_

 **Peeta's POV**

 _Without thinking on it again I quickly dial Katniss' number._

 _"Hey Jo"_

 _My breath stalls, how after all this time can she still effect me._

 _"Katniss" I breath and the line goes dead._

I stare at the phone for a good ten minutes. Should I call her back? No, she'll know it's me now. But I need to hear her voice again. No, I need to see her. I hadn't realized how much I still missed her until now. She brought back every feeling I've tried to bury deep down with just one line.

"Hey. Did I leave my pho-, Peeta what the hell" Jo says with a paniced look.

She grabs the phone quickly swallowing hard when she sees her call log. "What the hell did you do?"

"I need to see her". I don't give her time to respond or argue. "Is she still with Haymitch? Or did she get her own place. I know she's in twelve, Prims here".

She chews her lip frowning "She still with Haymitch but they moved".

"Where?" I press.

She shakes her head and I swallow my irritation. "I just want to talk with her Jo".

"I can't Peeta, I wasn't even supposed to give you that. She is going to murder me".

I put on my best sad puppy face and She closes her eyes and huffing. Almost got her.

"Please Jo, she's the only person that understands what I'm going through".

Her shoulders slump as she grabs a note pad sitting on the counter "I'm only doing this because I believe you two really do need to talk".

"Thanks jo" I smile grabbing the paper and the keys to the car I rented.

"Peeta take it easy on her ok, just hear her out first, it wasn't an easy decision to make".

My face must read confusion because Jo pushes me out the door muttering how Katniss is going to kill her.

Once I'm finally in the car and look at the address I realize it's only a few streets over from Finnicks and really easy to find.

I park on the street and walk up the driveway to the front door pausing as my finger hovers over the bell.

Am I really doing this? It's obvious she doesn't want to talk. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I'm not sure my heart could take another break from Katniss Everdeen.

Swallowing my fear, I press the doorbell twice.

 **Katniss POV**

Peeta was on my phone 20 minutes ago and now he's standing on the porch. I've been watching him hesitant with his finger above the bell for about five minutes. A part of me hopes he returns to his car and never look back. The other part longed for him to look at me like I was the only thing in his world once more.

Jo called a couple minutes ago to tell me how she basically sold me out and that Peeta was on his way. I've never been so pissed at her in my life. We agreed to keep him away not ambush me. Telling him should have been my decision.

Now he will hate me. He'll take one look at me and hate me for what I have done. Maybe I can still hide this. Sure my bump is noticeable but nothing one of my dad's old hoodies couldn't hide.

I move as quick as I can up the stairs to my room and grab a black one just before the doorbell sounds and my heart leaps out of my chest.

I pause deciding weather to let Haymitch or Prim answer before remembering I'm here alone. Prim's at school and I have no clue where Haymitch is.

I move to the door unlocking it and pulling it open, slowly revealing Peeta Mellark. He's got a small lopsided grin and his eyes are bright with emotion.

"Hi Katniss" he breaths. I blink back the tears that are threating to fall and move aside for him to come in.

His eyes dart around the new space and I take the time to memorize his face once more. His face is still the same, his eyes still bright and blue.

His hair is a bit longer and I long to run my fingers through it. My eyes fall to his shoulders and chest and it seems his been working out. He looks so good. My hormones are screaming at me to strip and have my way with him.

"Kat? Katniss?" Peeta says bringing out of my daze. He's standing so close I smell his unique mixture of cologne and cinnamon so I take two steps away leading him to the couch, making sure I set in the arm chair. I need to have a clear head and that won't happen with him so close.

"What are you doing here Peeta?".

I get straight to the point, no reason for small talk. I need him out of here before I do something dumb like confess and kiss him.

"My father is dead Katniss, I thought if anyone would get what I'm going through it'd be you".

The look on his face is so broken its takes all my strength no to wrap him in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Peeta, I know he meant a lot to you. I wish I could take away your pain".

He nods and wipes away a few discreet tears and my heart aches even more. All I want to do to hold and tell him it's going to be okay.

Biting my lip I rise from chair and carefully sit beside Peeta grabbing his hand and squeezing.

He looks at our joined hands and then back at me. His stare is so piercing that I close my eyes dropping my head down. I feel his hand loosen in mine and I'm almost relieved at the broken contact. That is until both his hand find my face cupping my cheeks and his lips pressed firm to mine.

My mouth opens in shock and Peeta takes this as an invitation rolling his tongue with mine. The feeling is so good my head starts to go cloudy again and I'm almost sure I whimper when I push him back.

I make my way back over to the arm chair careful not to give my current status away.

"Katniss?"

"You can't do that anymore" I whisper

"Why?" Peeta ask and I frown. "why what?"

"Why'd you leave? It's clear we still have something between us."

I sigh, this was such a bad idea. I should have never answered the damn door. "Don't do this Peeta, nothing has changed".

His jaw clenches "your right nothing has changed. I thought I was over you but that isn't true. One kiss and it's as if nothing happened. As if you never broke my heart and left me so God knows why. But it seems as if none of that matters my heart still wants you".

"Stop it Peeta, I feel guilty enough. Just stop. This can't happen ok. I've chosen this life and you have the band. Don't make this harder than it has to be".

"is there someone else?" he snaps. I roll my eyes, maybe he forgot that he's the one that's moved on.

"Really Peeta, have you forgotten your red headed friend" I snap back.

"She's not-, were not-, we just hooked up a few times, that's all" he stumbles out and I shake my head.

"No need to explain, you have no obligations to me".

Peeta sighs standing up tugging at his hair "This is not how I envisioned this going. I don't want to fight. I just wanted to talk".

I stay silent hoping this will be over soon.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to make you leave. I noticed you had gotten distant but we talked that day on the beach and I thought we were good. But then you just left and I've been trying to figure out what the fuck for. I mean hell, did I make life that hard".

As I sit and listen to him I realize he blames himself, I always thought he would blame me and hate me but he's sitting here putting everything on him and that's not something I can live with. My decision was supposed to free him so he could live his life without cares. But all I've done is burden him with the guilt of me leaving.

I stand grabbing his hands from his hair "Peeta stop, you did nothing wrong". He looks at me with so much emotion it's hard to keep steady.

"Then tell me Katniss, what happen. Why'd you go?"

I swallow hard bringing peeta's hands underneath my sweatshirt to rest on my hard belly.

"they're why I left".


End file.
